Like Bonnie and Clyde
by Lady Bee
Summary: Ela era seu crime mais grave. Perto dela o álcool, a chantagem e o sangue se tornavam ralos e sem importância. Amá-la era seu maior crime. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**What am I supposed to do with this time?  
It tears so many holes, I stay afloat but I  
Feel out of control, so petrified,  
I'm petrified**_

_**What am I supposed to do to get by  
Did I lose everything I need to survive?  
Cause at 4 a.m. when the sweat sets in  
Did you get my message, did it send,  
Or did you just get on with your life?  
**__**Oh..**_

Ela não teve tempo de raciocinar direito. Tão logo Jon abriu a porta do quarto, com o rosto pálido como um fantasma, ela soube que havia algo errado. Ele não deu muitas explicações, pegou o máximo de roupas que conseguiu e jogou dentro de uma sacola. Arya se levantou da cama e foi ajudá-lo para poupar tempo.

Não chegava a ser uma novidade, mas algo no rosto dele dizia que daquela vez as coisas estavam mais complicadas do que o normal. Ela conhecia a estratégia, as perguntas seriam respondidas depois, quando houvesse tempo e uma estrada infinita diante deles. Bran e Rickon ainda não estavam em casa quando ela chegou carregando as encomendas que a mãe havia feito na modista, Arya suspeitava que Robb já havia se encarregado de levá-los para um lugar seguro.

Em uma das sacolas que Jon escondeu dentro do estepe havia dinheiro o bastante para tirá-los do estado e levá-los para um local seguro. Jon acelerou o carro e saiu cantando pneu. Ao saírem da garagem Arya pode ver alguns dos homens que trabalhavam para o pai dela preparando o esquema de segurança. Isso significava que Robb, ou o pai dela voltariam em breve. Sempre deveria haver um Stark na casa.

Jon não disse uma palavra durante pelo menos duas horas. Ela temia que algo grave tivesse acontecido como pai dela. Não podia dizer ao certo, mas tinha um mau pressentimento quando ele começou a negociar com os Lannister e os Baratheon. Para Ned Stark havia um limite, havia um código a ser seguido, mesmo quando seus negócios não eram legais, mesmo que envolvessem algum derramamento de sangue. Nem todas as famílias gostavam desse tipo de coisa e para algumas, poder era poder e devia ser obtido a qualquer custo.

Ele estava com uma arma na cintura e no banco de traz havia uma metralhadora escondida dentro de uma caixa de violino. Se fosse apenas uma confusão qualquer na cidade Jon não estaria carregando armamento tão pesado. Já estava escuro quando finalmente pararam para descansar. O hotel era pequeno e cheirava a mofo.

- Não diga seu nome em hipótese alguma. – ele disse se virando para ela – Se perguntarem, e vão perguntar, você é minha esposa e nós estamos a caminho de New York porque recebi uma proposta de emprego. Nosso sobrenome é Snow.

Arya concordou com um aceno de cabeça contido. Jon abriu o porta luvas do carro e tirou de lá um revolver pequeno, entregando-o a ela.

- Se alguém nos reconhecer, ou se algo errado acontecer no meio do caminho, isso pode fazer alguns buracos se você for rápida o bastante. Vai ter que ser rápida. – ele disse.

- O que exatamente está acontecendo. – ela finalmente perguntou. Jon respirou fundo.

- Te conto quando estivermos no quarto. – ele disse tentando parecer calmo.

- E com o que meu "marido" trabalha? – ela perguntou.

- Trabalho numa agência bancária. Fui contratado por um banqueiro judeu de New York. – ele respondeu abrindo a porta do carro. Jon deu a volta para ajudá-la a descer, mas antes de entrar ele retirou de dentro do bolso uma caixinha – Melhor colocar isso, se quiser convencer alguém.

Arya abriu a caixinha e colocou o anel no dedo. Era a primeira vez que ela tinha de recorrer a um disfarce. Aquilo era um mau sinal. Aquilo indicava que o estado de New Hampshire já não era mais seguro.

Entraram no hotel e foram recebidos por um senhor baixinho, de bigode branco e cabelo ralo. Ele deu aos dois a chave do quarto que ficava no segundo andar e que, segundo ele, estava em melhor estado do que os demais. Jon pediu para que ele levasse comida, nada muito complicado.

Eles subiram pela escada. Jon carregava as malas e reclamava sobre a quantidade de roupas que sua esposa tinha. Ela revidou dizendo alguma bobagem que fez o senhor baixinho rir pouco antes de deixá-los a sós dentro do quarto. Jon deixou as malas de lado e fechou as cortinas. Arya aproveitou para retirar o casaco e se sentar sobre a cama.

Jon retirou de dentro do paletó uma daquelas garrafinhas que ele usava para guardar uísque. Deu um longo gole e respirou fundo, antes de passar a bebida pra ela. Arya bebeu, tentando não fazer careta ou cuspir a bebida. Se aquilo era o que havia de melhor no mercado negro, ela não queria nem saber o que era servido em bares vagabundos.

_**I've taken time and thinking I don't think it's fair for us**__**  
**__**To turn around and say goodbye**__**  
**__**I have this feeling and I've finally found the words to say**__**  
**__**But I can't tell you if you turn around and run away,**__**  
**__**Run away**_

- Pode me dizer agora? – ela insistiu. Jon se virou para ela e seus olhos deixavam claro que ele estava tentando pensar em uma forma de não assustá-la.

- Estamos em guerra. Acho que já percebeu isso. – ele disse e Arya concordou com um aceno de cabeça – Desta vez é diferente. Os Lannister e os Baratheon, bem...Eles estão de olho na bebida que estamos trazendo da Escócia e Irlanda pela nossa costa. Coisa cara, coisa que muita gente está disposta a comprar em todos os cassinos e hotéis de luxo. Tywin Lannister não gosta da ideia de ter que nos pagar para ter o melhor. Ele estava tentando negociar condições melhores através dos Baratheon, o problema é que Robert foi baleado numa emboscada da polícia e agora Joffrey está recebendo juramentos de lealdade das outras famílias. O que quer dizer que o território Baratheon agora é território Lannister. Um dos nossos comboios foi interceptado na Virginia e dizem que a carga foi levada para Ilinois, território Baratheon. Seu pai estava na estrada pra conferir o carregamento. No meio do tiroteio ele foi ferido.

- Onde ele está agora? – Arya perguntou tentando não soar desesperada.

- Não temos notícias ainda. Dizem que foi levado para um hospital local e sua segurança está a cargo dos Bolton, mas eu não boto minha mão no fogo por aqueles miseráveis. – Jon disse as pressas – Bran e Rickon estão com Robb. Com sorte já devem ter atravessado a fronteira e conseguiram encontrar Tio Benjen. Ele saberá o que fazer. Sua mãe e Sansa estão com a sua tia Lysa. O marido dela ofereceu proteção.

- E nós. Pra onde nós estamos indo? – ela perguntou angustiada – Por que não estou junto com a minha mãe?

- Grupos menores podem passar despercebidos mais facilmente. – Jon respondeu de forma prática – Nós vamos pra Flórida.

- O que diabos nós vamos fazer na Flórida?! – Arya perguntou se levantando da cama de uma vez – Aquilo é território Targaryen! Nós vamos pisar lá dentro e vai haver um alvo pintado em nossas cabeças.

- Não vai. – Jon respondeu – Temos garantia de salvo conduto e proteção lá. Aemon Targaryen pode ser um velho senil, mas não atira em gente do próprio sangue.

- Que baboseira é essa? – Arya praticamente rosnou. Jon puxou de dentro do bolso uma carta.

Jon chegou a abrir a boca pra responder, mas alguém bateu na porta, anunciando que era a comida que ele havia pedido. Jon saiu do quarto para pegar a comida e não disse mais nada, preferindo deixar a carta nas mãos de Arya, para que ela visse com seus próprios olhos.

Ele fechou a porta do quarto mais uma vez e colocou a comida sobre a escrivaninha, enquanto Arya encarava a carta ainda perplexa. Jon não se deu ao trabalho de comentar o que estava escrito ali, apenas se sentou e começou a comer um pedaço de pão mergulhado em sopa de galinha.

- É verdade? – ela perguntou quase sem fôlego.

- Aparentemente sim. – Jon respondeu deixando – Aemon foi informado do que está acontecendo. Umber mandou um telegrama assim que saímos de New Hampshire. Devia comer enquanto ainda está quente. Não quero que fique doente na metade do caminho.

Arya concordou com um aceno de cabeça e se sentou junto dele para comer, apesar de não ter estômago pra mais nada. Suas mãos tremiam de leve enquanto sua mente vagava. Jon falava como se o pai dela fosse um caso perdido e por mais que ela não quisesse acreditar naquilo, não havia como negar que Ned Stark corria um grande risco.

Ela lançou a ele um olhar furtivo, como se não soubesse o que pensar. Ele ainda parecia o mesmo Jon de sempre, que brincava com ela quando criança e lhe ensinava a atirar escondido durante as férias de escola, quando a mãe dela insistia em dizer que era mais útil para uma moça de família aprender a tocar piano. Jon deixou o garfo de lado para segurar a mão dela num gesto de incentivo. Ao menos ela se sentia grata por estar com ele e não com outro dos irmãos. Jon conseguia mantê-la calma, mesmo quando o mundo estava desmoronando.

_**What am I supposed to do with these clothes?**__**  
**__**It's my twisted way of keeping you close**__**  
**__**I'm a nervous wreck, I'm a broken man**__**  
**__**Did you get my message, did it send,**__**  
**__**Or do you get along on your own?**_

- Ei. – ele disse acariciando o rosto dela – Não precisa ficar assim. Nós vamos ficar bem.

- Nós dois sabemos que as chances do meu pai são pequenas. – ela disse encostando a cabeça contra o ombro dele.

- Seu pai é Eddard Stark. O homem é um iceberg, ele teria derrubado o Titanic se tivesse tido a chance de tentar. Ele vai se safar. – ele disse, mesmo que Arya conhecesse a voz dele bem o bastante para saber que aquelas eram palavras vazias.

- Você não é mais meu irmão. – a voz dela saiu num fiapo de voz, como se aquela informação a tivesse desestabilizado muito mais do que as notícias a respeito do estado de saúde do pai. Jon a abraçou forte e beijou sua testa.

- Isso não muda as coisas. – ele disse – Eu era um capanga do seu pai, agora vou ser um capanga do meu tio avô. Sou o mesmo Jon de sempre. O mesmo bastardo miserável de sempre.

- Contanto que você continue sendo o meu bastardo miserável, eu não me importo. – ela disse baixinho.

- Melhor ir pra cama. Vamos sair bem cedo amanhã. – ele disse contra o cabelo dela.

Arya concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Ela se afastou para verificar se havia algo que ela pudesse usar para dormir dentro de uma das malas. Conseguiu encontrar uma camisola velha e foi até o banheiro se trocar.

Quando ela voltou Jon estava sentado numa cadeira escorada na parede, sem paletó e colete, com os suspensórios baixos, enquanto fumava um cigarro. Ela achava que ele tinha parado de fumar a seis meses atrás, mas uma recaída naquelas condições já era algo esperado. Jon apagou o cigarro assim que a viu, mas se encarregou de esvaziar a garrafinha de uísque.

Havia círculos escuros ao redor dos olhos dele e seu rosto parecia ter envelhecido cinco anos em cinco dias. Jon não costumava demonstrar suas preocupações, ao menos não para ela. Arya suspeitava que talvez Robb fizesse um trabalho melhor tentando mantê-lo otimista, mas naqueles condições otimismo estava tão em falta quanto o gim.

Ele sorriu para ela um sorriso de encorajamento. Arya se escondeu debaixo das cobertas e ficou encarando-o por um tempo, imaginando se ele pretendia ou não dormir naquela noite. Uma cadeira escorada contra a parede não parecia uma opção muito confortável.

- Não vem dormir? – ela perguntou por fim.

- Vou dormir aqui. Pode ficar com a cama pra você. – ele disse tentando parecer simpático, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi deixá-la contrariada.

- Bobagem. Vem pra cama. Precisa estar descansado pra dirigir amanhã. – ela disse séria, num tom mandão e extremamente familiar.

- Babe, não seria apropriado. – ele respondeu sorrindo pra ela num esforço de encerrar aquele tópico.

- O que não seria apropriado? – ela perguntou em tom de desafio, o mesmo tom que ele nunca conseguiu ignorar – Afinal, você é meu "marido", não é?

- Coisinha traiçoeira. É o que você é. – ele disse rindo. Jon se levantou da cadeira e foi até ela. Ele retirou os sapatos e a camisa, deitando de costas na cama e encarando o teto.

- Bom menino. – ela disse, beijando a bochecha dele em seguida. – Durma bem.

- Você também, babe. – ele respondeu fechando os olhos.

Sorrateira como um felino, Arya acabou deitando sobre o peito dele e dormiu sentindo o cheiro de tabaco e álcool, além do cheiro dele, que trazia algo de selvagem e rústico.

O sono dele, por outro lado, estava longe de ser calmo. Não conseguiu dormir mais do que uma hora ininterrupta. Todo tipo de som estranho que ouvia era uma razão para levar a mão à arma. Ele só precisava chegar até a Flórida e deixar Arya a salvo. Depois disso ele já não se importava com seu próprio destino.

_**I've taken time and thinking I don't think it's fair for us**__**  
**__**To turn around and say goodbye**__**  
**__**I have this feeling and I've finally found the words to say**__**  
**__**But I can't tell you if you turn around and run away,**__**  
**__**Run away**_

O sol ainda não havia nascido quando eles deixaram aquela espelunca. Arya havia tentado trançar o cabelo às pressas, sem grande sucesso. Na noite anterior ela se passou por uma moça de boa família, mas agora era mais provável que alguém a confundisse com uma mendiga. Precisariam fazer alguma coisa com a aparência dela antes que parassem para comer, ou descansar.

Ela agora observava a paisagem através do vidro. O dia era frio e Arya estava encolhida debaixo de um casaco de pele. Em breve os Lannister perceberiam que os Stark haviam sido separados e a busca pelos mais novos começaria. Jon não tinha qualquer motivo para acreditar que eles respeitariam Sansa, ou mesmo deixariam Bran e Rickon em paz. Um frio percorreu a espinha dele ao imaginar o que poderiam fazer com Arya.

Pararam por volta de meio dia em uma cidadezinha no meio do nada. Arya entrou em uma loja de roupas para comprar algumas. Jon a esperou num restaurante do outro lado da rua, mas acabou perdendo a paciência diante da demora dela. Jon saiu do restaurante e foi até a loja para procurá-la.

Chegando lá não havia ninguém além da vendedora. Uma garota magrela e sardenta, que tremia do outro lado do balcão. Ao avistar Jon ela se limitou a dizer que a esposa dele havia saído quinze minutos atrás.

- Aonde ela foi? – Jon perguntou avançando em direção a garota.

- Ao salão, senhor. Ela perguntou se havia um salão na cidade e eu indiquei a direção. – a menina respondeu acuada.

- Então vai me dizer a direção também. – ele rosnou.

- Vire a direita na próxima esquina. É a quarta loja. – a menina respondeu e Jon saiu, sem uma palavra de agradecimento.

Involuntariamente ele levou a mão à arma em sua cintura. Arya devia estar louca pra pensar que aquele era um bom momento para arrumar o cabelo. Ele rangeu os dentes e respirou fundo, fazendo suas narinas dilatarem.

Quando chegou ao salão não havia nenhum cliente além de um garoto, terminando de aparar a nuca. Jon olhou em volta, esperando por uma aparição mágica dela, mas não havia mais ninguém. Ótimo, menos de vinte e quatro horas e ele já havia perdido Arya.

- Pronto, madame. É a última moda em Paris, pelo que ouvi falar. – o cabeleireiro disse. Jon deu um sobressalto ao ouvir uma voz feminina familiar agradecer – E quanto ao senhor. Veio aqui para aparar o cabelo, ou fazer a barba?

- Nem uma coisa nem outra. Estou procurando minha mulher. – Jon retrucou mal humorado.

- Bem na hora. Eu disse, meu marido não sabe ficar um minuto sem mim. – a voz feminina disse mais uma vez – O que acha, babe? Gostou do meu cabelo?

Ele precisou de um momento para assimilar as coisas. Havia longas mechas de cabelo escuro caídas no chão ao redor da cadeira onde o único cliente estava sentado. O cabeleireiro espanou a nuca a mostra e Jon reparou que aquele era um pescoço delicado de mais para ser o de um rapaz. A cadeira girou e ele deu de cara com Arya.

Jon tentou não parecer desapontado, mas a verdade é que ele não conseguia entender o que ela havia feito, ou o porque ela havia feito. Por um momento ele quis gritar com o homem que havia cortado o cabelo dela e mandar que ele colocasse cada fio de volta, mas aquilo seria inútil. Ele sorriu e elogiou pelo bem das aparências. Arya pagou pelo corte e os dois saíram do salão de mãos dadas.

Foram para o restaurante e comeram às pressas. Não chegaram a ficar meia hora no lugar. Pegaram suas coisas e voltaram pra estrada. Durante este tempo, Jon não disse coisa alguma até estarem a pelo menos quinhentos metros da cidade.

_**It breaks me down when I see your face  
You look so different but you feel the same  
And I do not understand, I cannot comprehend  
The chills your body sends  
Why did it have to end?**_

_**I've taken time and thinking I don't think it's fair for us  
To turn around and say goodbye  
I have this feeling and I've finally found the words to say  
But I can't tell you if you turn around and run away,  
Run away**_

- Por que diabos você fez isso? – ele perguntou mal humorado, enquanto lançava a ela um olhar de puro desagrado.

- Pra evitar que nos reconheçam até chegarmos à Flórida. – ela disse calma – Não fique me olhando assim. Era só cabelo.

- Era o seu cabelo. – ele resmungou. Agora ele mais parecia uma criança fazendo birra, mas o olhar de desapontamento quase a fez se arrepender – Eu adorava o seu cabelo.

Arya levou a mão à nuca dele e acariciou seus cabelos. Jon relaxou os ombros em resposta, mas o rosto continuava cheio daquela indignação infantil. Ele sempre foi o protetor dela, mesmo quando isso significava bater de frente com Robb, ou com o próprio pai dela. Doía vê-lo tão magoado por uma coisa tão boba. Cabelo podia crescer em alguns meses e ela achava a sensação de ter a cabeça mais leve muito agradável. Talvez ele só precisasse de tempo para se adaptar.

- Não fica assim, por favor. Em alguns meses vai ter crescido de novo. – ela disse – Além disso, vai ser mais prático assim. Todos esperam que Arya Stark tenha cabelo longo e escuro e use roupas caras. Nós dois poderíamos ser descobertos facilmente. Com o cabelo assim posso até me passar por um homem, se for preciso.

- Uma coisa de cada vez. Ainda estou tentando assimilar a história do cabelo, não sei se quero pensar em você vestindo minhas calças ainda. – ele resmungou mais uma vez e ela riu.

- Você se apega a coisas tão bobas. – ela comentou.

- Prefiro mulheres que parecem mulheres. É mais fácil de reconhecer meu alvo. – ele disse ainda mal humorado, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

- Não que eu seja um alvo em potencial. – ela disse baixinho.

Eles não tiveram notícias de Ned Stark durante a viagem, tão pouco conseguiram entrar em contato com Robb. A noite caiu e eles tiveram problemas em encontrar um lugar pra dormir.

Jon continuou dirigindo, mesmo quando a estrada já estava escura. Ela podia sentir a ansiedade dele. O carro começou a fazer um barulho estranho, mas eles conseguiram encontrar uma cidade no meio do caminho. Mais um hotel vagabundo, cheirando a mofo e sem aquecimento, o que fazia os ossos dela trincarem de frio.

Arya subiu para o quarto enquanto Jon dava uma olhada no motor. Com sorte conseguiriam chegar até New York no dia seguinte. De lá pegariam um trem e evitariam problemas com a estrada.

Quando chegou ao quarto, ela continuava com aquela obsessão de se passar por homem. Arya tentava dar um nó na gravata, sem obter sucesso. O cabelo curto estava todo puxado para trás e seu peito estava achatado por bandagens encobertas pela camisa. Ele tinha que admitir que era um disfarce melhor do que se passarem por recém casados. Ao menos eles eram parecidos o bastante para se passarem por irmãos, mas Jon ainda não estava preparado para ignorar seu ressentimento pelo cabelo dela.

Arya desistiu da gravata e olhou para ele. Quando ela o olhava daquela maneira todo disfarce ia por água abaixo. Seus cílios longos, o formado de seus olhos, a boca, tudo denunciava seu sexo e aquelas roupas, por incrível que pareça, tornavam-na estranhamente atraente. Ela se parecia com uma daquelas dançarinas do clube que ele, Robb e Theon frequentavam às vezes.

- Como estou? – ela perguntou.

- Convincente, contanto que fique de boca fechada. – Jon disse deixando a sacola sobre uma cadeira, junto com o paletó e o colete. Ele abaixou os suspensórios e começou a desfazer o nó da gravata.

Ele caminhou até ela e levou a mão aos seus cabelos curtos. Tentou não parecer tão contrariado, mas aquela era uma perda difícil de superar. Ele sempre gostou de bagunçar o cabelo dela e agora parecia não ter mais graça. Arya deitou a cabeça na palma da mão dele, permitindo que Jon acariciasse deu rosto.

- Ainda está bravo comigo? – ela perguntou.

- Não estou bravo, só...Eu vou sentir falta de passar a mão pelo seu cabelo. – ele disse. Arya o abraçou pela cintura.

Jon fechou os olhos e se deixou abraçar por ela. Arya tinha esse dom de penetrar a pele dele, sussurrar meia dúzia de palavras doces ou ácidas e ainda conseguir fazê-lo se sentir em paz. Ele se perguntava se Nedd Stark o incumbiu de protegê-la porque de algum modo Arya o impedia de tomar decisões estúpidas, ou agir de forma impensada. Nenhum dos dois era dado à um temperamento equilibrado e sereno, mas quando estavam juntos as coisas pareciam se encaixar e os ânimos eram suavizados.

Ele só queria chegar logo à Flórida. Queria poder fazer alguma coisa para acabar com os Lannister e depois dizer a Arya que ela poderia voltar pra casa. Ele faria o seu melhor para conseguir isso, mesmo que significasse se aliar a uma família que ele nunca conheceu e tão pouco tinha qualquer simpatia. Ele faria qualquer coisa por ela.

_**I've taken time and thinking I don't think it's fair for us  
To turn around and say goodbye  
I have this feeling and I've finally found the words to say  
But I can't tell you if you turn around and run away,  
Run away**_

_**Run away, run away (runaway)  
Turn around and run away, run away (runaway)  
Run away, run away (runaway)  
But I can't tell you if you run away, run away (runaway)  
Turn around and run away, run away (runaway)**_

_**Nota da autora: E as ideias mais inusitadas surgem nas madrugadas insones, na companhia de amigas tão fanáticas quanto eu. Pois é, eu queria escrever outra AU e meu plano inicial era transformar os Stark numa família mafiosa moderna, mas...Quem precisa de máfia moderna quando vc pode simplesmente falar dos adoráveis anos 20 e da Lei Seca nos EUA?! Confesso que a ideia de Jon usando suspensório e colete tmbm tem seu mérito. É uma guerra de gangues ou famílias, que não se restringe a uma cidade, na verdade tem proporções bem maiores. Vai ser difícil trabalhar isso, mas vamos ver no que vai dar. Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bju**_

_**Bee**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I was five and he was six**__**  
**__**We rode on horses made of sticks**__**  
**__**He wore black and I wore white**__**  
**__**He would always win the fight**_

A fumaça começou a escapar pelo capô do carro. O motor aguentou o bastante até eles chegarem a New York, mas não o bastante para levá-los até a Estação Central. Arya havia se vestido como um rapazinho e agora eles se passavam por irmãos. A imagem ainda não o agradava, mas ele tinha que admitir que eles conseguiriam passar despercebidos com mais facilidade. Aquela cidade era como um campo minado.

Ele comprou as passagens. O trem só sairia de madrugada e eles tinham tempo de sobra para comer alguma coisa e tentar saber notícias de casa. Ele acendeu um cigarro e fez sinal para que ela o acompanhasse.

Se sentaram num café, após comprarem um jornal de um garoto no meio da rua. Jon começou a ler assim que o pedido deles foi servido. Arya comia em silêncio, observando algumas manchetes pelo canto do olho. Havia notícias de mais mortes e tiroteios no território do pai dela, mas nada falando sobre os Bolton, ou sobre o próprio Eddard Stark.

Aparentemente Lancel Lannister havia sido baleado num confronto direto, defendendo o tio, Tywin. Jaime Lannister era o maior problema. Ele estava causando uma comoção séria no território Stark junto com alguns homens bem treinados. Aquela era a guarda real de Tywin Lannister tentando garantir o controle de Jeoffrey sobre os negócios com os escoceses e um porto seguro para desembarcar a mercadoria.

_**Bang bang, he shot me down**__**  
**__**Bang bang, I hit the ground**__**  
**__**Bang bang, that awful sound**__**  
**__**Bang bang, my baby shot me down**_

Jon resmungou deixando o jornal de lado e colocando uma dose de uísque no café. Arya mastigava seus ovos como se fossem feitos de borracha. Ficar em New Yorke era algo que não agradava nenhum dos dois. Uma cidade muito grande, com muita gente disposta a vender informação. Qualquer membro de uma família menor poderia se sentir tentado a vender informações sobre o paradeiro de Arya Stark.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – ela perguntou baixo para que ninguém ao redor notasse sua voz feminina. Jon se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira.

- Eu devia estar lá. Poderia fazer alguma coisa pra parar aquele desgraçado. – Jon resmungou – Jaime...Alguns homens apenas não tem honra ou limites. Os capangas dele não são muito melhores, se quer saber.

- O que está acontecendo? – ela continuou com o interrogatório.

- Mataram os garotos Karstark. – Jon disse num tom grave – Eles tinham o que? Catorze, quinze anos? Mais novos que Bran. Estavam voltando pra casa depois de terem ido no cinema com suas garotas. O velho Ricky deve estar louco a uma hora dessas.

- Isso pode ser um problema? – Arya perguntou. Jon deu de ombros.

- Robb vai ter que lidar com isso. O homem trabalha pro seu pai desde...Sempre! O problema será se o velho decidir resolver isso por conta própria e ignorar a posição que estamos. Homens desesperados, são homens perigosos. Ele não tem muito a perder agora. – Jon se esforçou para sorrir e parecer um pouco menos preocupado, pelo bem da paz de espírito dela.

Arya podia ter uma boa noção do que se passava naquele mundo, mas definitivamente não precisava ser arrastada para dentro dele. Não. Ela merecia ter sua ingenuidade preservada e viver sem aquele tipo de preocupação. Se Ned Stark soubesse o quanto Jon havia compartilhado com ela ao logo dos anos em seus momentos de estresse, provavelmente já teria dado um jeito de mandá-lo pra longe.

Ela esperta e curiosa de mais para seu próprio bem. Mais habilidosa com uma pistola do que metade dos homens que trabalhavam para os Stark e até mesmo melhor do que Bran na pontaria. Mesmo assim, ela era uma garota e não merecia se envolver naquela carnificina. Eles cuidavam do banho de sangue para garantir que as mulheres fossem felizes e vivessem em segurança. Com ela não seria diferente.

- Me espere aqui. – ele disse calmo – Vou ver se consigo ligar pra alguém e saber o que diabos está acontecendo em Winterfell.

Arya concordou enquanto Jon saia da mesa para perguntar ao atendente onde havia um telefone que ele pudesse usar. Com Arya disfarçada ele se sentia um pouco mais confortável para perdê-la de vista por alguns minutos, mesmo que isso não fosse aconselhável.

Ele entrou na pequena cabine telefônica. Quando a telefonista atendeu ele indicou o número do telefone e aguardou sentado enquanto a ligação era concluída. Toda aquela história de telefone podia ser prática, mas ele gostaria que ao menos naquela situação a coisa toda fosse mais rápida. Dez minutos depois ele ouviu a voz familiar de Robb do outro lado da linha.

- Achei que estivesse com os meninos. – Jon comentou imediatamente.

- Eles foram com Hodor para o Canadá. Tio Bem está esperando por eles. – Robb respondeu – Está tudo bem por ai? – ele perguntou afobado – Como Arya está?

- O carro quebrou, vamos ter que seguir de trem. – Jon respondeu – Ela está bem. Tem um senso prático pra lidar com situações de crise que me assusta.

- Se ela fosse homem eu me preocuparia. Deus sabe que ela não teria dó nenhuma de roubar meu lugar. – Robb tentou parecer despreocupado – As coisas estão ficando sangrentas por aqui. Jaime Lannister está nos dando muito prejuízo com seus ataques aos comboios. Há uma carga grande chegando e nós precisamos entregar a mercadoria com urgência, mas como vou conseguir fazer isso com aquele desgraçado nos meus calcanhares?

- Espelho e fumaça. – Jon disse as pressas – Seja descuidado e espalhe o boato de que vai dividir o carregamento e cada um dos comboios vai tomar uma rota diferente. Esses desgraçados são gananciosos, vão querer roubar tudo. Ele vai separar o grupo dele pra tentar nos roubar. O único problema é que quando ele atacar os comboios não vai haver bebida e sim uma meia dúzia dos nossos rapazes armados até os dentes.

- Ando conversando bastante com Arya pelo que eu estou vendo. – Robb disse – É uma boa solução. Se conseguirmos o desgraçado...

- Se conseguirmos o desgraçado, a vida dele vai valer a vida do seu pai. É uma boa moeda de troca e Tywin Lannister não vai querer o menino de ouro dele com um dedo ou dois a menos. – Jon disse sério.

- Depois da morte dos garotos Karstark, uma mão a menos ficaria bem com aquele cabelo loiro. – Robb resmungou – Ricky está descontrolado.

- Imaginei que ficaria, mas você tem que mostrar quem dá as ordens, Robb. Você é o Don enquanto seu pai está fora de combate. – Jon retrucou – Eu tenho que ir. Não posso deixar aquela garota sozinha sem que ela arrume problemas.

- Cuida bem dela e se cuide também. Nos veremos quando tudo terminar. – Robb disse sério – E não importa o que digam, Jon. Você sempre vai ser meu irmão.

- É bom ouvir isso. Se cuide também. – ele disse antes de desligar.

_**Seasons came and changed the time**__**  
**__**When I grew up I called him mine**__**  
**__**He would always laugh and say**__**  
**__**"Remember when we used to play**_

Quando voltou pra mesa Arya já tinha terminado de comer. Eles teriam de arranjar algo pra fazer até a hora de embarcar no trem.

Arya estava mais calada do que o normal para manter o disfarce. Ele sentiu falta de dar a mão para ela, ou passar seus braços ao redor dos ombros dela e caminharem juntos como um...Era melhor evitar aquele tipo de pensamento inadequado. Ela era irmã dele, ou ao menos era o que ele acreditou durante uma vida inteira. Eles não eram um casal. Jamais seriam um casal.

Acabaram sentando num bar para beber alguma coisa. Arya estava acostumada ao champanhe servido nas festas do pai, ou um pouco de vinho, mas preferiu não beber nada naquele lugar. Jon pediu uísque. Um longo gole desceu queimando pela garganta. Arya apenas o encarava, distante e solene como eram todos os Stark. Jon bebeu mais um gole e desta vez havia alguém tocando piano no fundo do bar. Ele parou para ouvir a musica e num momento de distração Arya roubou seu copo e bebeu um gole.

Ele riu e tentou acertar um tapa na cabeça dela, pelo bem do disfarce. Ela apenas lançava a ele um sorriso zombeteiro enquanto bebia mais um gole.

- Se seu pai sonhar com isso sou um homem morto. – Jon disse um pouco mais calmo – Daqui a pouco temos que voltar pra estação. Há alguma coisa que precisamos comprar antes de ir? – ela acenou a cabeça negativamente. Seu rosto parecia mais preocupado do que o normal – Algum problema?

- Tem um homem no fundo do bar, ele está olhando pra cá já faz tem. Acho que o conheço. – ela disse usando um tom grave para disfarçar sua voz.

- Quem? – Jon perguntou tentando não parecer alarmado.

- Era a babá daquele cretino do Joffrey. O Cão de Caça. – ela disse.

- Aquele cachorro louco? – Jon pareceu surpreso – Vou pagar a conta e vamos sair daqui como se nada estivesse errado. Somos só dois músicos voltando pra casa e estamos atrasados para pegar um trem. Entendido? – Arya concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Jon pagou a conta e os dois saíram do bar sem pressa. Pegaram um taxi para a Estação Central, tomando o cuidado de verificar se não estavam sendo seguidos. Arya respirou um pouco mais aliviada enquanto Jon mantinha a vigilância.

A estação estava consideravelmente vazia naquele dia. As poucas pessoas que aguardavam os trens da noite se agarravam aos seus casacos graças ao frio. Em meia hora o trem chegaria à plataforma e tudo parecia tranquilo ali.

Jon disse que iria ao banheiro. Antes de ir ele disse para que ela tomasse cuidado e mantivesse a pistola por perto. Arya concordou com um aceno de cabeça enquanto esperava pela volta dele. Ela gostaria de ir ao banheiro também, mas vestida de homem seria um problema. Talvez ela tivesse sorte e o local estivesse vazio.

Ela se aproximou do banheiro feminino para verificar se havia alguém por perto. Olhou em volta e a plataforma estava enfumaçada, mas quase deserta. Até mesmo os carregadores e demais funcionários pareciam ter abandonado o lugar para se esconderem dentro de salas mais quentes e acolhedoras.

- Em duvida? – a voz rouca e estranha pergunto, fazendo com que Arya se assustasse e virasse para ver quem era.

_**Bang bang, I shot you down**__**  
**__**Bang bang, you hit the ground**__**  
**__**Bang bang, that awful sound**__**  
**__**Bang bang, I used to shoot you down"**_

O rosto deformado era familiar. Dificilmente alguém conseguiria se esquecer da cara de Clegane, ou Cão de Caça, como preferiam chamá-lo. Um homem de altura assombrosa que tinha a metade do rosto queimado, tornando-o uma visão grotesca. Ele era um assassino dos bons, do tipo que os Lannister pagavam bem.

- Eu sabia. Eu nunca esqueço um rosto. – ele disse parecendo satisfeito – Você é a cadelinha Stark. A pirralha irritante. – ele disse se aproximando dela de forma ameaçadora – Não adianta ficar muda, sei muito bem que não é um menino apesar de parecer com um. Tywin Lannister vai me pagar bem por levar você pra ele, cadela. É capaz até de me aceitar de volta na Califórnia.

Ele a agarrou pelo braço direito e puxou com força. Ela permaneceu onde estava, lutando para não ser arrastada por ele. Clegane a puxou com mais força.

- Vadia desgraçada, você vem comigo de um jeito ou de outro! – ele rosnou. Num movimento rápido Arya sacou a arma com sua mão esquerda, engatilhando e apontando imediatamente para a cabeça de Sandor Clegane.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, desgraçado! – um tiro. Foi tudo o que ela precisou.

O som ecoou pelo lugar, assustando as poucas pessoas presentes no lugar. Arya abaixou a cabeça e saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode, se escondendo dentro do banheiro feminino, que por sorte estava vazio.

Havia sangue em suas roupas, e o cadáver de Clegane estava caído a alguns metros da porta de onde ela estava. Arya lavou o rosto e as mãos rapidamente. Retirou a roupa masculina e pegou um vestido mais fino dentro da sacola que carregava. Ela trocou de roupa em questão de segundos, arrumou o cabelo para que parecesse mais feminino, colocou luvas, um casaco de pele por cima de tudo. Se houvesse ao menos um pouco de maquiagem para colorir os lábios teria funcionado melhor. Ela colocou a aliança falsa no dedo e brincos nas orelhas.

Quando saiu do banheiro pessoas se aglomeravam ao redor do cadáver. Por sorte ninguém a viu entrar dentro do banheiro. Jon a avistou imediatamente, indo até ela com o rosto lívido de pavor.

Ao passar ao lado do cadáver de Clegane ela deixou escapar um gritinho agudo, antes de pender o corpo para o lado, como se estivesse a ponto de desmaiar. Jon veio de encontro a ela, amparando-a em seus braços.

- Babe, você está bem? Querida, fale comigo! – ele disse afoito. O trem deles já havia sido anunciado e o condutor fazia a chamada de embarque – Vamos dar o fora daqui o mais rápido possível, finja que está tendo uma crise.

Arya obedeceu, andando de forma desengonçada e fingindo estar trêmula e apavorada de mais para conseguir falar. Jon a conduziu para dentro do trem, fechando a porta da cabine o mais rápido possível. Um dos funcionários os abordou pouco depois, perguntando se a senhora estava bem.

- Uma coisa horrível. Ela tem pavor de sangue, está a ponto de desmaiar. – Jon respondeu – Se nos der licença, minha esposa precisa se acalmar. Mandarei chamar se acontecer alguma coisa.

O homem concordou e deixou a cabine em seguida. Arya estava sentada, de forma descuidada, como se tivesse desfalecido. Jon se sentou de frente para ela e esperou até que ela se sentisse segura para apara de fingir.

_**Music played and all people sang  
Just for me the church bells rang**_

_**Now he's gone I dont know why  
Until this day, sometimes I cry  
He didn't even say goodbye  
He didn't take the time to lie**_

- O que diabos aconteceu lá, Arya? – ele perguntou afoito. Ela respirou fundo e suas mãos estavam de fato trêmulas.

- Sandor Clegane. O maldito Cão de Caça me reconheceu. Ele estava tentando me arrastar para fora da estação e me levar até Tywin Lannister. – ela disse tentando manter a calma – Eu fiquei apavorada e atirei nele.

- Pelo menos foi esperta e fez isso com classe. Um tiro entre os olhos. – Jon disse incrédulo – Uma morte limpa.

- Por favor, sem brincadeiras agora. Ainda estou apavorada. E se alguém tiver me visto? – ela disse.

- As pessoas próximas disseram não ter visto quem atirou. Você foi rápida como um raio. – ele disse – E trocar de roupa foi uma boa ideia. O que fez com as outras?

- Joguei fora. – ela disse – Se tivesse tempo eu as teria queimado.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele disse sentando-se ao lado dela e passando o braço ao redor de seus ombros para que Arya escorasse a cabeça contra o peito dele – Está mais calma agora?

- Claro que não. Eu matei um homem, Jon. – ela disse num tom baixo e urgente.

- Eu esperava que você nunca precisasse chegar a este ponto, mas admito que é um risco que você corre. – ele respondeu beijando a testa dela – Por mim você viveria sua vida tranquila numa casa chique e nunca teria de se preocupar com nada disso. Este é um negócio sangrento, babe.

- Em suma você queria que eu vivesse a vida da minha mãe, ou que fosse mais como Sansa. – ela resmungou.

- Não me entenda mal. Eu só queria que houvesse um modo de você não ter que passar por tudo isso. – Jon disse exausto – Agora tente ficar calma. Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Conseguiu falar com Robb mais cedo? – ela perguntou enquanto relaxava aos poucos nos braços dele.

- Consegui. Rickon e Bran estão indo pro Canadá com Hodor. – Jon disse – As coisas por lá estão complicadas por causa de Ricky Karstark. Mas não se preocupe, babe. Robb sabe se virar.

- Espero que sim. – Arya respondeu – Estou feliz que seja você quem está do meu lado. Não sei se...Não sei se conseguiria ficar bem depois disso se fosse Robb aqui.

Jon beijou o rosto dela e a acariciou em seguida. Arya vulnerável era algo estranho de imaginar e entender. Ela era sempre tão forte e inabalável, como uma rocha. Vê-la daquela forma era como vê-la nua. Como se pela primeira vez ele pudesse de fato ver e tocar a verdadeira Arya.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele disse mais uma vez – E eu estou feliz de poder ficar perto de você. Seria muito chato tomar conta da Sansa.

- Nisso eu concordo. – ela disse – O que eu fiz...Jon, isso me torna uma pessoa horrível? Eu não...Eu não queria precisar fazer aquilo.

- Somos todos horríveis quando nos deixamos levar pelos negócios da família. – ele disse sério – Você me acha horrível, babe? – ele perguntou em tom grave. Arya se endireitou no assento para poder encará-lo.

- É claro que não. – ela disse imediatamente. Jon deixou escapar um sorriso fraco.

- Matei mais pessoas do que gostaria de admitir. Algumas porque estava seguindo ordens e outras por vontade. – ele disse sério e melancólico – Se você é horrível por matar aquela cachorro louco, eu sou o próprio diabo.

- Não diga essas coisas. – ela disse aproximando o rosto do dele – Você não é um monstro. Um bastardo insensível quando quer, mas não um monstro. Eu não me sentiria tão bem dormindo do lado de um monstro, me sentiria?

- Há mulheres que gostam da ideia. – ele disse jogando a cabeça pra trás – Algumas chegam a achar que homens como eu tem cura e merecem uma chance de redenção. O que você acha?

- Redenção significar que você teria de mudar pra se tornar uma pessoa melhor. – ela disse – Eu não mudaria nada em você.

- E eu te amo por isso. – ele disse rindo baixo. Arya inclinou o rosto e deixou que seus lábios roçassem contra os dele de leve. Jon chegou a fechar os olhos, sentindo-se inundado por uma sensação de incredulidade e deslumbramento.

Uma parte dele desejou que aquele beijo fosse mais desinibido. Que os lábios dela estivessem abertos, esperando pela língua dele. Jon ficou imóvel, com medo de que um movimento mais ousado a afastasse de uma vez por todas. Pelo amor de Deus, eles cresceram como irmãos. Ele não devia se sentir tão fascinado quanto no dia em que foi pra cama com aquela dançarina ruiva.

Suas mãos inquietas podiam antecipar a sensação de trazê-la pra perto e tocar a pele expostas. Sua boca ansiava pelo gosto dela e tudo aquilo era perturbador de mais para se colocar em palavras.

Ele não sabia dizer desde quando esses sentimentos estavam dentro dele, ou porque ele subitamente desejava que Arya fosse mais do que uma missão. Ele queria que ela fosse mais, mas não sabia exatamente o que. Provavelmente algo que explicaria aquela mania irritante de buscar por ela na cama inconscientemente, quando os dois já estavam adormecidos. Ou a sensação de inquietude de quando ela lhe roubava o copo. Ou mesmo a vulnerabilidade dele diante do toque mais inocente dela.

O trem começou a se mover e Arya se afastou dele, voltando a deitar sua cabeça contra o ombro de Jon. O coração dele estava acelerado e suas mãos suavam. Ela era uma criança, não sabia o que estava fazendo. Ou talvez soubesse e isso a tornaria a pessoa mais cruel do mundo. Jon respirou fundo e jogou a cabeça pra trás. Precisavam chegar logo na Flórida, pelo bem da sanidade dele.

_**Bang bang, he shot me down**__**  
**__**Bang bang, I hit the ground**__**  
**__**Bang bang, that awful sound**__**  
**__**Bang bang, my baby shot me down**_

_**Nota da autora: Este capítulo saiu na velocidade da luz! Olha só como eu estou numa onda Tarantino colocando Bang Bang de trilha sonora do capítulo XP. Então, só um pequeno esclarecimento, não sei como funcionava direito a linha ferroviária nos USA durante as décadas de 20 e 30, na verdade há um gap na Wikipédia durante esse período, então estou usando uma licença poética aqui. Amantes do Hound, eu sei que vc's vão me odiar por isso, mas eu juro que não tinha a menor chance de surgir um SanSan nessa história, então não há grandes perdas. Usei o Hound pq pra mim ele é um personagem que se encaixa muito bem nesse contesto. Finalmente alguma insinuação maior, espero que não tenha ficado muito forçado. Tomara que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bju**_

_**Bee**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**When darkness falls**____**  
**__**And surrounds you**__**  
**__**When you fall down**__**  
**__**When you're scared**____**  
**__**And you're lost**_

A polícia procurava pelo assassino de Sandor Clegane, suspeitando que houvesse alguma relação com a guerra entre famílias da máfia. Todas as paradas que o trem fez ao longo do caminho, havia um policial fazendo uma vistoria e eventualmente questionando um ou outro passageiro.

Havia uma descrição do assassino. Um menino magrelo, não muito alto, com aproximadamente dezesseis anos. Ninguém viu o rosto do assassino e Jon era alto, forte e velho de mais para se encaixar na descrição. Quando o policial entrava dentro da cabine a única pergunta que fazia era a respeito da caixa de violino. Arya respondia que era dela.

Quem olhasse para ela veria uma moça sem grandes atrativos, mas de boa família e aparência, do tipo que aprende música, recita poesia e pinta aquarelas. Era uma jovem de quem nunca desconfiariam, porque não apresentava perigo algum. Uma magricela como aquela jamais conseguiria a proeza de matar Sandor Clegane.

Ela parecia mais feminina e delicada com o cabelo curto depois que Jon se acostumou com a visão. Ainda sentia falta de passar as mãos pelo cabelo dela e permitir que elas vagassem acidentalmente até as costas de Arya. Agora ele se contentava com a sensação de tocar a nuca exposta dela e sentir seu cheiro quando ela o abraçava.

Em breve eles chegariam à Flórida, mas desde o momento que alcançaram o território Targaryen, Jon já se sentia mais seguro. Ele recebeu um telegrama em uma das estações de parada. Daenerys Targaryen iria se casar com um cubano, dono de uma fortuna, que controlava boa parte dos cassinos da região. Os Targaryen em si se consideravam sortudos por controlarem os bordeis, cassinos e trafico de bebida. Quando Daenerys se casasse, eles teriam um verdadeiro monopólio.

O mínimo que ele e Arya poderiam fazer era assumir a posição de representantes da família Stark na ocasião. Chegariam na véspera do casamento e o evento estamparia todas as capas de jornal. Aquela ao menos seria uma boa oportunidade para causar uma boa impressão no velho Aemon e, quem sabe, conseguir a ajuda dos Targaryen para acabar de uma vez com essa guerra.

Arya estava ansiosa com a ideia e ele entendia o porque. Ela cresceu acreditando que Rhaegar Targaryen, havia raptado a tia dela, Lyanna. O rapto na época foi um escândalo para os Stark e uma questão de honra para Robert Baratheon, que era noivo de Lyanna. Ele jurou que mataria todos os Targaryen que conseguisse encontrar e de fato matou, o que incluía mulheres e crianças.

Não era um episódio que os Stark gostavam de comentar. Lyanna foi encontrada a beira da morte pelo irmão. Rhaegar havia sido assassinado por Robert de uma forma brutal, assim como Tywin Lannister havia cuidado de Elia e Rhaenys, esposa e filha de Rhaegar. Jon escapou do massacre por um milagre. Escapou porque Eddard Stark estava furioso com o comportamento selvagem de Robert e ao ver seu sobrinho recém-nascido assumiu-o como seu próprio filho bastardo. Uma mentira abençoada.

Jon era o filho de Rhaegar e Lyanna, o que em tese garantia a ele a proteção da família Targaryen, mas Arya não tinha qualquer razão para crer que seria bem vinda. Seu medo era que a semelhança entre ela e Lyanna servisse de desculpa para reavivar o ódio dos Targaryen de algum modo.

Jon não sabia o que esperar. Tudo o que ele queria era um lugar seguro para eles e um modo de ajudar Robb.

A medida que se aproximavam da Flórida o calor aumentava. Usar um terno já era quase insuportável e Jon só mantinha o traje completo quando ele e Arya iam até o vagão restaurante. Ela conseguiu comprar um pouco de maquiagem no meio do caminho, dando a ela um ar mais sofisticado, para distanciar sua imagem da imagem do garoto maltrapilho que cometeu um assassinato.

Aos olhos dos passageiros, eles eram um jovem casal em lua de mel. A história que inventaram desta vez era que Jon conseguido um emprego na área administrativa de uma empresa de construção, enquanto sua esposa tentaria dar aulas de violino em um conservatório de música. Ao menos Arya tinha conhecimento de música o bastante para discutir algumas óperas com algum passageiro mais curioso e Jon não precisava falar nada.

_**Be brave**__**  
**__**I'm coming to hold you now**__**  
**__**When all your strength has gone**__**  
**__**And you feel wrong**__**  
**__**Like your life has slipped away**__****_

_**Follow me**__**  
**__**You can follow me**__**  
**__**And I**__**  
**__**I will not desert you now**_

Quando chegaram em Miami, onde os Targaryen mantinham sua principal residência, os dois se chocaram com o estado em que a cidade estava. Obviamente a quebra da bolsa havia torando tudo um misto de caos e miséria, mas além disso a cidade ainda se recuperava de um furacão que havia ocorrido três anos antes. Era sobre os cacos de uma cidade arruinada que os Targaryen se reestruturaram, se tornando mais perigosos do que haviam sido no passado, quando toda Flórida vivia uma década de fartura. Quando mais escombros, mais fácil a proliferação de ratos.

Eles desembarcaram na plataforma da estação, sem saber exatamente o que fazer em seguida. Mal haviam pegado a bagagem e foram abordados por um homem barbeado, com cabelo vermelho grisalho nas têmporas e aparência severa.

- Imagino que o clima seja muito quente para alguém do norte. – o homem disse, fazendo Jon levar a mão à pistola imediatamente e se colocar entre ele e Arya – Guarde seu fôlego, rapaz. Estou aqui pra levá-lo até seu avô.

- Eu não tenho avô. – Jon disse desconfiado. O homem riu.

- Graças a Deus você não tem. O velho Don era louco. – o homem riu um riso seco – Não, estou me referindo ao seu tio avô. Você pode até tentar me dizer que não é Jon "Snow", mas não tenho duvidas de que essa garota que você carrega é uma Stark. Ela é a cara da tia quando tinha essa idade.

- E quem é você? – Jon perguntou de forma ríspida.

- A boa e velha educação carrancuda dos Stark. – o homem disse mal humorado – Eu sou Jon Connington, mas pode me chamar de Grifo. Deus do céu, você não herdou nada de Rhaegar. É a cara da sua mãe.

- Não posso me defender quanto a isso. – Jon disse sério – Aemon quer nos receber?

- É claro que sim. Você é sobrinho neto dele, não é? E pelo que eu sei, esse é o único lugar seguro para um Stark se esconder nesse maldito país. Não se preocupe, garoto. O velho _consiglieri _não atira em gente do próprio sangue, nem ataca moças indefesas, ao contrário de gente que eu conheço. – ele disse de forma impertinente – Vamos logo com isso, não tenho o dia todo.

Jon concordou com um aceno de cabeça e Arya o seguiu até o carro que o Grifo dirigia. A cidade ainda estava se reconstruindo por causa do furacão, mas a Depressão tornava tudo muito lento. Algumas partes da cidade já estavam prontas e as mansões daqueles que tinham dinheiro o bastante para se reerguer em grande estilo contrastavam de forma dolorosa com a miséria dos que perderam tudo para a natureza e a economia.

A "Fortaleza Vermelha" era o nome que os Targaryen deram à sua residência oficial. Era uma casa erguida de forma rústica, lembrando um castelo medieval em pedra avermelhada. O portão de ferro negro se abriu, dando passagem para um jardim elegante, cheio de rosas vermelhas. Arya observava tudo sem se impressionar. Não era muito maior do que Winterfell, que resistia em New Hampshire desde muito antes da guerra de independência. Para Jon aquilo era uma razão para se sentir intimidado.

O carro parou em frente à propriedade. O sol era gentil, tornando o clima totalmente diferente daquele que estavam acostumados no Norte. Uma jovem usando vestido lilás e com longos cabelos loiros, quase prateados, presos em um penteado elegante, esperava por eles do lado de fora. Ela sorriu de forma gentil para Jon e Arya.

_**When your fire has died out**__**  
**__**And no one's there**__**  
**__**They have left you for dead**_

- Bem vindos. – ela disse de forma simpática – Eu sou Daenerys Targaryen.

- Eu vou chamar alguém pra levar as malas pros quartos de hospedes, vocês dois se divirtam com Danny. – Grifo disse mal humorado enquanto sumia pela porta de entrada. Daenerys lançou a ele um olhar de reprovação.

- Oh não se aborreçam com ele. Grifo consegue ser insuportável quando quer e eu nem imagino o porque ele está assim. – ela disse lançando a Jon e Arya um olhar significativo – Bem, ele era muito leal ao meu irmão, acho que nunca superou a morte dele de fato e você...Bem, vocês dois o fazem lembrar daquela época. Mas isso são águas passadas. Estamos felizes em tê-los aqui.

- Você é a minha...- Jon tentou pensar numa forma de dizer aquilo sem parecer ofensivo.

- Tia? – Danny riu – Sim, sim. Eu era um bebê quando Rhaegar morreu. Nós temos a mesma idade, sabia?

- Algo incomum. – Jon disse sério – Esta é minha prima, Arya. A filha mais nova de Eddard Stark.

- É um prazer conhecê-la. Adorei o seu corte de cabelo, querida. Muito moderno e sofisticado. – ela disse entusiasmada.

- Obrigada. Foi uma solução bem prática para a viagem. Infelizmente Jon ainda não está muito conformado com isso. Acho que ele tinha ciúme do meu cabelo. – Danny riu diante do comentário dela e Jon tentou não esboçar uma reação desagradável.

- Oh por favor, vamos entrar. Vou mandar prepararem um bom suco de laranja e café fresco. Aemon estava ansioso para recebê-los. – Danny disse conduzindo-os para dentro.

A casa era mais iluminada do que Jon esperava. Não era mais do que uma casa luxuosa para uma família abastada, mas pelo que diziam o nome de "Fortaleza" não foi obtido por acaso. O lugar era cheio de passagens de evacuação e seus guardas eram uma elite de atiradores e assassinos. Ninguém entrava, ou saía da Fortaleza Vermelha sem a permissão dos Targaryen e muita gente havia acrescentado tons de vermelho sangue àquelas salas.

Daenerys os levou a sala de visitas, onde foi servido suco, café e bolo de limão. Arya parecia confortável naquele ambiente, como se estivesse apenas desempenhando um papel em um das festas do chá que sua mãe costumava oferecer. Jon se sentiria muito mais confortável num escritório, com um charuto e uma dose de uísque. Só se sentiria a vontade de verdade quando encontrasse Aemon Targaryen para uma conversa séria.

Quando Daenerys voltou, ela estava empurrando uma cadeira de rodas, em que se sentava um senhor tão velho quanto as paredes de Winterfell. O homem tinha um aspecto frágil e doentio, seu cabelo era branco e ralo e seus olhos opacos. Ele devia ser quase cego. Jon se levantou e Arya fez o mesmo. O velho sorriu um sorrio satisfeito.

- Me perdoem por não levantar. Minhas pernas não aguentariam o esforço. – ele disse com sua voz rouca – Sente-se, aproveitem o café. Sou apenas um velho curioso.

- É mais do que isso, pelo que ouvi falar. – Jon disse sério – É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor.

- Formal e sério...Depois dizem que não se parece em nada com seu pai. – o velho disse sorrindo – É como ouvir Rhaegar falando outra vez, mas seu rosto...Oh sim, os traços Stark estão todos ai. Muito dignos para um rapaz na flor da idade. É um prazer conhecê-lo, Jon. Ouvi grandes coisas a seu respeito.

- Estou certo de que meus feitos não foram tão grandiosos assim. – Jon disse de forma modesta.

- E esta deve ser a adorável Arya Stark. – Aemon disse – Seja bem vinda, querida.

- Obrigada. – Arya respondeu educadamente.

- Estou certo de que estão cientes de que nossa Danny vai ser casar esta semana. Será uma honra tê-los no casamento. Oh sim, será uma bela festa. – ele disse de forma satisfeita o que deixou Jon desconfortável – Uma benção, ter todos os meus sobrinhos de baixo deste teto.

- Isso tudo é ótimo, mas eu tenho assuntos mais urgentes a tratar com o senhor. – Jon interrompeu o velho homem de forma deselegante.

- Você tem a impaciência do seu irmão. – Aemon disse de forma séria – Tudo ao seu devido tempo, rapaz. Paciência é uma virtude e educação um bem valioso que eu acredito que Ned Stark tenha lhe dado. Não vou discutir negócios esta semana, ainda mais na frente das damas. Sinta-se em casa, aproveite a festa e quando for a hora eu o chamarei para falar de negócios. Se me dão licença, eu vou me deitar um pouco. Aegon deve chegar a qualquer momento, será bom para vocês conhecerem um ao outro. O jantar é servido as oito em ponto, por favor, não se atrasem.

Aemon saiu da sala, tendo sua cadeira de rodas empurrada por Daenerys. Arya não comentou nada, mas Jon sabia que aquele havia sido um mau começo. O velho queria esperar até depois do casamento. Ned Stark não tinha todo este tempo.

Uma empregada os conduziu até os quartos de hospedes para que descansassem até a hora do jantar. Dada às circunstâncias, as acomodações eram surpreendentemente confortáveis e bem mobiliadas. Nada naquela casa era modesto, tudo refletia a riqueza da família Targaryen. Jon se jogou na cama e fechou os olhos, tentando pensar em como deveria agir enquanto estivesse debaixo daquele teto.

_**Follow me**__**  
**__**You can follow me**__**  
**__**I will keep you safe**__****_

_**Follow me**__**  
**__**You can follow me**__**  
**__**I will protect you**_

Aquela não era a casa dele, mas Winterfell também não era. Ele não tinha um lar. Vivia da caridade de Ned Stark desde que nasceu e agora viveria da caridade de Aemon por pura falta de opção. Pra piorar havia arrastado Arya para aquele lugar. Ela devia estar tão perdida quanto ele.

Alguém bateu de leve na porta do quarto e ele disse para entrar. A porta se abriu e Arya entrou, silenciosa como um felino manso. Ele nem mesmo precisava se virar para saber que era ela. O som dos passos e o cheiro eram o bastante para que ele soubesse. Conhecia-os como a palma de sua mão desde que se entendia por gente.

Ela se deitou na cama ao lado dele. Jon se ajeitou na cama para passar o braço ao redor de seus ombros pequenos, num convite silencioso para que ela se aconchegasse junto dele. Arya não precisou de um segundo incentivo para fazer isso. Ela beijou o rosto dele e passou a mão pela barba por fazer.

- Como você está? – ela perguntou calmamente. Jon beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

- Vou ficar bem. Só estou frustrado com tudo isso. – ele disse sério – Me sentiria melhor se tivesse uma posição de Aemon a respeito do quanto eles estão dispostos a ajudar Robb e seu pai. Não sei nem mesmo dizer até quando vão nos oferecer sua hospitalidade. Contanto que garantam proteção a você eu estou bem. Se me disserem que você ficará segura aqui eu poderei voltar pro norte e ajudar Robb de alguma maneira. Pra falar a verdade, eu não sei o que eu estava esperando de tudo isso.

Ela se ajeitou entre os braços dele, a respiração era serena e o rosto dela tinha paz, como ele raramente via. Ele encostou a ponta do nariz no nariz dela, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Não temos opção se não esperar. – ela disse – Ele parecia feliz em te ver.

- Ele parecia feliz em brincar com a minha paciência. – Jon resmungou.

- Já parou pra pensar que Daenerys, Aegon e você são toda família que ele ainda tem? Ele deve estar satisfeito em conhecer você e a primeira coisa que você diz é que quer falar de negócios, o que nós dois sabemos o que significa. É obvio que ele se ressentiria com a sua sutileza. – ela retrucou.

- Não sei se percebeu, mas estou fazendo isso pra ajudar o seu pai. Nosso tempo é reduzido, Arya. – ele disse ansioso.

- Eu sei, mas eu também sei que não estou em posição de fazer exigências. – ela disse – Nós dois vamos ter que aceitar isso.

- E como você está? Eu quero dizer, isso aqui parece uma prisão e nós dois estamos pisando num campo minado. – Jon perguntou sem fazer questão de esconder sua preocupação. Ela ainda estava abalada por causa da morte do Cão de Caça. Ela tinha pesadelos durante a noite e se enroscava nele em busca de conforto.

- Eu vou ficar bem. Eu sou uma Stark. – ela disse de forma teimosa – Daenerys parece o tipo de garota que minha mãe gostaria que e fosse. Apesar de não gostar de ter que ficar perdendo tempo com conversas fúteis e me preocupando com o vestido que devo usar, vou fazer um esforço de me dar bem com ela. Isso e gastar todo meu charme com o velho Aemon. Quem sabe ele se sinta mais inclinado a me oferecer proteção.

O braço de Jon a puxou com mais força pela cintura, num ato reflexo. Ela riu baixinho.

- Mesmo que ele não te ofereça proteção, eu vou dar um jeito. Podemos fugir daqui. Podemos ir pro México, ou mesmo pro Caribe. O que acha? Gostaria de viver num lugar ensolarado, com palmeira e areia branca? – ele perguntou sorrindo para ela.

- Não. Eu gostaria de voltar pra casa assim que possível. – Arya disse calmamente – Mas eu ficaria feliz em qualquer lugar onde você estivesse.

Ele não disse nada, apenas sorriu e sentiu que pairava no ar uma sensação de expectativa. Era sempre assim desde o dia em que ela o beijou de leve. Ele ansiava por outro beijo daquele, por um movimento dela que indicasse que ele não estava delirando. Jon a encarou nos olhos. Eram cinzentos como os dele. Eram tão parecidos fisicamente que ainda podiam se passar por irmãos, mas tudo o que ele queria era esquecer aquele passado incomodo.

Jon se perguntava se ela havia notado algo diferente nele. Se seus gesto de afeto estavam se tornando muito óbvios ou muito inapropriados. Foi quando ele se lembrou que a garota em seus braços era Arya e ela nunca ligou para aquilo que era apropriado.

- Melhor eu ir me vestir para o jantar. Não queremos deixar nosso anfitrião mal humorado, não é mesmo? – ela disse beijando a bochecha dele.

- Tem razão. – Jon respondeu tentando não soar frustrado.

Arya se levantou da cama e saiu do quarto, deixando Jon sozinho e inquieto com as sensações que ela provocava nele.

_**I won't let them**__**  
**__**Harm**__**  
**__**Harm you**__**  
**__**When your heart is breaking**__****_

_**You can follow me**__**  
**__**You can follow me**__**  
**__**I will always keep you safe**_

Ele saiu da cama e foi tomar um banho. A água quente era agradável contra a pele dele e uma navalha afiada se encarregaria de deixá-lo com uma boa aparência. Estava se sentindo um mendigo com aquela barba por fazer.

Ele terminou de se vestir. Lustrou os sapatos e ajeitou a gravata. O cabelo era um desafio a parte e Jon tinha de admitir que estava ansioso para conhecer o meio irmão. Aegon tinha fama de ser um bon vivan elegante. Jon não se considerava nem mesmo bem educado, que dirá elegante. Não. Ele era um nortenho rude, sistemático e nem um pouco amistoso. Mesmo assim era preferível causar uma boa impressão.

Antes de descer para o jantar ele bateu na porta do quarto de Arya para ver se ela já estava pronta. Ela abriu a porta e Jon respirou fundo ao se deparar com Arya usando um vestido azul escuro de musselina e com detalhes em veludo. Não era exatamente uma surpresa vê-la bem vestida, mas era como se pela primeira vez ele se desse conta de como ela era bonita.

Ele ofereceu o braço a ela e os dois desceram as escadas juntos. Quando chegaram na sala de jantar, todos já estavam sentados a mesa. O homem alto, de cabelo curto e loiro, vestia um terno em risca de giz, muito bem cortado. Tinha ares de aristocrata bem educado. Ele se levantou assim que avistou os convidados e só se sentou novamente quando todos já estavam devidamente acomodados.

Jon se sentiu desconfortável. Aquele era o meio irmão dele. Aegon Targaryen. Pelo que todos diziam ele era a cópia do pai e o futuro Don. Ele não demonstrava qualquer reação em particular pela chegada de Jon, talvez um toque de curiosidade.

- Agora podemos todos jantar como uma verdadeira família. Não posso dizer o quanto isso me deixa feliz. – Aemon disse satisfeito – Mas antes de comer, devo fazer as apresentações. Aegon, este é seu irmão, Jon. E está linda senhorita que o acompanha é Arya Stark. – Aegon os encarou e Jon sentiu no olhar do irmão o ar de superioridade.

- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-los. Vocês são o principal assunto nesta casa a quase uma semana. – Aegon disse tentando soar educado – Quando me falaram que eu tinha um irmão, esperei por um homem alto e loiro, mais parecido com os Targaryen. Confesso que fiquei surpreso.

- Temo ter puxado o rosto carrancudo dos Stark. – Jon disse recebendo um olhar severo de Arya quase que imediatamente – Sem ofensa, babe. Mas até você tem que admitir que nós não temos cara de muitos amigos.

- Eu que o diga. Quando criança me chamavam de Cara de Cavalo. – Arya disse fazendo Aemon rir baixinho e Aegon esboçar um sorriso, enquanto Daenerys continuava silenciosa.

- Com certeza este apelido já não é mais adequado. – Aegon disse tentando ser simpático – Mas haverá muito tempo para conversas depois. Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou faminto.

Por alguma razão, aquele primeiro encontro o deixou desconfortável. Aegon parecia sorrateiro e sedutor como uma serpente, o que deixava todos os instintos dele alerta. Ele se sentia inquieto e a julgar pela forma como Arya se sentava ao lado dele, Jon podia dizer que ela estava tão desconfortável ali quanto ele.

Precisava ter paciência. Aemon não se sentiria inclinado a ajudá-lo caso se sentisse pressionado e Daenerys parecia indiferente a eles. Quanto a Aegon, se os instintos de Jon estivessem corretos, ele não moveria um músculo para ajudar o meio irmão a menos que fosse para achar a porta da rua.

_**Follow me**__**  
**__**You can trust in me**__**  
**__**I will always protect you**____**  
**__**My love**___

_**Nota da autora: Mais um capítulo pronto e finalmente Jon conheceu a família dele. Pra ajudar vocês a entenderem como eu estou imaginando os personagens ai vai um guia prático do temperamento de cada personagem.**_

_**Jon = Michael Corleone jovem com um pouco da impulsividade do Jimmy de Boardwalk Empire.**_

_**Aegon = Jay Gatsby temperamental**_

_**Arya = Jordan Baker armada e perigosa (de The Great Gatsby)**_

_**Daenerys = Margareth Schroder (Boardwalk Empire) + Daisy (Great Gatsby)**_

_**Musica do capítulo: Follow Me do Muse**_

_**Espero que gostem e comentem.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Love is blindness, I don't want to see**__**  
**__**Won't you wrap the night around me?**__**  
**__**Oh, my heart, love is blindness.**_

Foram cinco dias de desconforto e ansiedade dentro da Fortaleza Vermelha. Carregadores iam e vinham pelo jardim da mansão, levando enfeites, arranjos de flores, louça, cristais e prataria. Todos pareciam empolgados com o casamento, menos os dois hóspedes indesejados.

Aemon Targaryen não confiava nele o bastante para dizer como funcionavam os negócios da família, mas dava eventuais pistas do que estava pretendendo. Jon chegou a fazer alguns serviços naqueles dias, nada muito sangrento nem complicado. Apenas acompanhar Grifo quando ele fosse recolher o faturamento dos cassinos, prostíbulos e verificar os armazéns de bebida. Jon pode ter uma ideia do volume de dinheiro que circulava ali e comparado ao lucro dos Stark os negócios Targaryen chegavam a ser obsenos de tão lucrativos.

Bebida contrabandeada dava dinheiro, influência política e chantagem também, mas Ned Stark se recusava a explorar o ramo dos jogos ou mesmo da prostituição por uma questão moral. O velho Aemon não parecia ter problemas com isso. Tão pouco ele tinha problema em permitir que Jon tivesse uma noção do faturamento. Tudo parecia bem organizado e funcionava como uma máquina. Metade dos policiais federais estavam na folha de pagamento do velho e havia pelo menos três deputados e um senador para dar voz a Aemon no Congresso.

Segundo Grifo, o casamento de Daenerys representava uma significativa mudança no sistema de funcionamento da família. Khal Drogo era cubano, naturalizado americano, dono de vários cassinos e prostíbulos em sua terra natal e cabeça de uma gangue violenta. Dentro de Miami, os Targaryen não teriam mais que dar um tiro, Drogo era o novo responsável por fazer o trabalho sujo, mediante uma contribuição generosa nos lucros. Aparentemente era um bom negócio. Drogo não desperdiçava uma bala sem ter certeza de que a morte em questão serviria de exemplo.

Arya passava a maior parte do tempo com Daenerys e ajudando-a com os preparativos. Aparentemente ela realmente gostava do noivo, que Jon ainda não havia conhecido. Ele não precisava ser um gênio para saber que a prima estava entediada com tudo aquilo, mas Arya estava se esforçando para ajudá-lo como podia. Ela tinha consciência que ambos dependiam da boa vontade dos Targaryen.

O casamento seria pela manhã e antes do meio dia todo jardim estava tomado por convidados bem vestido. As senhoras usavam vestidos leves, com belos chapéus e casquetes, os senhores usavam ternos leves.

Arya o encontrou no salão de entrada. Ela estava vestindo um vestido violeta e um chapéu de aba curta, com flores. Um longo colar de perolas, que havia sido emprestado a ela pela noiva, caia graciosamente até a altura de sua cintura, amarrado em um nó. Ele ofereceu o braço a ela e ambos foram para o jardim.

Aemon fez questão de que ambos se sentassem à mesa com o restante da família e Jon foi apresentado a todos os convidados relevantes. Quando perguntavam quem era Jon "Snow", o velho não titubeava em afirmar com todas as letras que aquele era o filho de Rhaegar e que deveria ser chamado de Jon Targaryen. Arya se mexia de forma desconfortável toda vez que ouvia isso, mas ninguém parecia notar.

Aegon por sua vez matinha uma distância segura. Ele e Jon não trocavam mais de meia dúzia de palavras a menos que fosse extremamente necessário. Arya sempre encarava o irmão dele de forma desconfiada.

_**In a parked car, in a crowded street**__**  
**__**You see your love made complete.**__**  
**__**Thread is ripping, the knot is slipping**__**  
**__**Love is blindness.**_

A cerimônia foi bonita e breve. Daenerys estava deslumbrante e quase angelical com seu vestido de noiva. Obviamente sua figura delicada contrastava drasticamente com a do noivo. Drogo era moreno, com um cavanhaque bem feito, uma altura e porte assustadores. Ele tinha quase dois metros de altura e ombros largos, que faziam Jon imaginar como um homem daquele tamanho conseguia caber dentro de um terno.

Ao final da cerimônia todos os Targaryen se sentaram à mesa principal, sendo que Dany e Drogo estavam no centro da mesa. Arya não queria estar naquele lugar mais do que Jon queria, mas Aemon insistiu tanto que seria uma grosseria recusar.

Todos ergueram suas taças aos noivos, como se a Lei Seca jamais tivesse existido. Champanhe parecia inundar o lugar e não havia uma única taça vazia naquele lugar. Arya parecia satisfeita em molhar os lábios na bebida e sentir um pouco do sabor ao qual estava acostumada. Jon imaginou que aquilo traria a ela lembranças boas das festas que os Stark costumavam oferecer durante o verão.

- Acho que não tive a oportunidade de dizer, mas você está especialmente linda hoje. – ele disse tentando parecer simpático, colocando a mão sobre a mão dela. Arya sorriu.

- Obrigada pela gentileza, você está melhorando suas mentiras. – ela riu abertamente.

Os noivos se levantaram para dançar sua primeira valsa e Jon não pode deixar de reparar como aquela cena parecia desengonçada. Drogo era grande de mais para conseguir conduzir Daenerys sem parecer que pretendia esmagá-la e Dany tinha dificuldades em acompanhar as passadas largas do noivo, mas ambos riam abertamente do desastre que estava sendo aquela valsa.

- Ao menos eles estão se divertindo de verdade. – Arya comentou bebericando o champanhe.

- Eu estou ficando ansioso com a cena. Tenho a sensação de que ele vai segurá-la com muita força e quebrar todos os ossos da noiva no meio da valsa. – Jon comentou, fazendo Arya rir abertamente.

- Exagerado. – ela disse.

- Eu estou falando sério! – ele disse bem humorado – Olha só aquilo. Parece até que eu estou vendo você dançando com aquele imbecil do Gendry Waters. Aliás, aquele lá tinha dois pés esquerdos.

- E depois que você quebrou dois dentes dele por tentar me roubar um beijo, ele definitivamente ficou com uma parte do cérebro danificada e jamais conseguirá dançar. – ela completou.

- Ele mereceu. Só assim pra entender que não significa não. – Jon resmungou.

- Oh claro, e você queria colocar uma bala na testa dele naquele dia. Se não fosse pela interferência do Robb e do meu pai, você teria conseguido. – ela disse – Pobre, Gendry.

- Não me arrependo, se é isso que você quer saber. – Jon resmungou.

_**Love is clockworks and cold steel**__**  
**__**Fingers too numb to feel.**__**  
**__**Squeeze the handle, blow out the candle**__**  
**__**Love is blindness.**_

Eles continuaram conversando sobre coisas sem importância, sem realmente darem importância ao fato de que suas mãos continuavam unidas sobre a mesa. Aegon estava dançando com uma moça de pele escura e belos olhos castanhos, desfilando sua boa aparência e elegância, de modo que as únicas pessoas na mesa principal eram Jon, Arya e Aemon. O velho senhor pediu para se sentar mais próximo do sobrinho e de sua acompanhante. Ele parecia estar se divertindo imensamente com tudo aquilo.

- Estou me perguntando se vocês vão ficar sentados durante toda festa. – Aemon comentou.

- Não sou um bom dançarino. – Jon comentou sem graça, fazendo-o rir.

- Uma lástima para a senhorita Stark, eu suponho. Uma mocinha tão bonita ter que ficar sentada e entediada durante toda festa por causa de seu acompanhante é no mínimo deprimente. – Aemon disse no momento em que Daenerys trocava de parceiro de dança. Aegon e a noiva pareciam um par bem mais harmonioso – De qualquer modo, você deve dançar com sua tia.

- Acho que posso me sair melhor do que Drogo. – Jon comentou, fazendo o velho rir.

- Mecha-se, garoto. Leve a senhorita Stark pra dançar também. Você não pode ser tão ruim assim. – Aemon insistiu e Jon teve de ceder. Jon se levantou e estendeu a mão à Arya, parecendo mais tímido do que o normal.

- Me concede essa dança? – ele perguntou a ela. Arya aceitou a mão dele rapidamente.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso. O quanto antes esmagarmos os pés um dos outros, melhor. – ela disse rindo.

Os dois foram para a pista de dança e não foram nem de longe tão ruins quanto Jon havia dito. Arya não era dada a festas e bailes, mas tinha leveza e agilidade naturais, o que a tornavam fácil de conduzir. Jon por sua vez só não era adepto a demonstrar suas habilidades. Arya ria abertamente, enquanto se deixava levar.

Ela parecia desabrochar a cada dia. Era como se todo este tempo que viveram em Winterfell tivesse sido como uma grande nevasca, que impedia aquela garota de revelar sua verdadeira beleza. No calor, debaixo do sol da Flórida, Arya parecia radiante.

Jon chegou a se perguntar se seria de fato tão inapropriado querer algo além de uma relação fraternal. Deus era testemunha de que ele não conseguia vê-la como uma irmã, nem que gastasse todas as suas forças nisso. Tentou imaginar como ela reagiria se fosse ele a lhe roubar um beijo. Tentou imaginar também como os Stark reagiriam se soubessem de qualquer esforço dele no sentido de ter Arya como sua garota e não sua irmãzinha.

_**Love is blindness, I don't want to see**__**  
**__**Won't you wrap the night around me?**__**  
**__**Oh, my love,**__**  
**__**Blindness.**_

- Você está tão sério. – ela comentou enquanto eles dançavam – Aposto que está pensando bobagem.

- Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de sair comigo amanhã para tomarmos um sorvete na cidade. – ele perguntou – Poderíamos passear na praia também.

- Sabe o que eu estou louca pra fazer? – ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando de excitação e expectativa.

- O que? – Jon aproximou o rosto do dela, seus lábios quase se tocando. Arya ficou corada, mas não se afastou.

- Atirar. – ela disse quebrando as expectativas dele – Eu estou louca pra praticar um pouco. Oh por favor, diga que nós podemos fazer isso!

- Acho que posso encontrar um bom lugar pra você praticar. – Jon disse rindo e rodopiando ela em seus braços.

Eventualmente a musica acabou e Aegon se aproximou dos dois com seu sorriso fácil e pose elegante. Algo nele fazia com que Jon se lembrasse de uma serpente a espreita, mas até aquele momento o irmão o havia tratado com toda civilidade do mundo. O sorriso dele se alargou, como se estivesse se preparando para contar uma boa piada.

- Me concede a próxima dança, senhorita Stark? – ele perguntou oferecendo a mão para Arya e ela aceitou porque de fato não sabia o que fazer.

Jon foi obrigado a tirar Danny para dançar, enquanto Drogo tentava não esmagar Arianne Martell. A noiva sorriu para ele e os dois dançaram livremente, sem que Jon perdesse Arya de vista um minuto se quer.

Aegon se inclinava para falar alguma coisa junto ao ouvido dela. Arya não parecia estar se divertindo nem um pouco com a proximidade dele. Talvez Jon estivesse ficando paranoico, ou se tornando superprotetor em relação a ela, mas a verdade é que ele não confiava em Aegon o bastante para ficar confortável quando ele se aproximava de Arya.

- Estou feliz que vocês estejam aqui. – Daenerys disse, tirando-o de seus pensamentos – Quero dizer, nós sempre soubemos que havia um filho do meu irmão perdido no mundo, mas achávamos que jamais o conheceríamos por uma questão de segurança. Aemon está tão feliz. Acho que ele se sente jovem outra vez, com você e Arya por perto.

- Me alegra saber que nossa presença é bem vinda. Infelizmente eu nunca soube da verdade até ser necessário. – Jon disse consternado – Danny, acho que sabe porque estamos aqui. Não posso negar que eu ficaria mais tranquilo se Aemon ao menos me dissesse se pretendem ou não nos ajudar com o caos que está acontecendo no Norte. Ned pode estar morrendo e nós estamos correndo contra o tempo. – Daenerys abaixou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Aemon tem seus próprios rituais. – ela disse – Ele se aborreceria se o ouvisse tocar neste assunto no meio do meu casamento.

- Eu sinto muito. Sei que parece desrespeitoso, mas eu estou preocupado. Ele foi como um pai pra mim e ele de fato é pai da Arya. Eu não queria que ela o perdesse no meio desta confusão quando algo poderia ser feito. – Jon se apressou em dizer.

- Eu sei. – Danny sorriu de forma simpática – Aemon não te falou nada porque queria ter a chance de conviver alguns dias com você. Drogo mandou um grupo pro norte para ajudar na proteção de Ned Stark e servir de reforço para a guarda do seu primo. Acho que não soube, mas Jaime Lannister foi capturado numa emboscada armada por Robb Stark. Tywin Lannister está furioso com isso e não vai poder fazer nada contra Ned se não quiser que seu menino de ouro acabe igual a uma peneira.

- Eu não fazia ideia de que estava tão familiarizada com essas coisas. – Jon comentou surpreso.

- Via de regra, as mulheres são sempre excluídas desses assuntos, mas desde que seu pai morreu eu tive de ser educada de acordo com a nossa situação. Nossa família está acabando. Somos só Aemon, Aegon, você e eu, e Aemon não vai durar muito tempo. Eu sei o que eu sei por precaução e porque Drogo acha fascinante ter uma mulher esperta. – ela disse rindo – Mas pelo que eu sei Arya não é uma garota ingênua.

_**A little death without mourning**__**  
**__**No call and no warning**__**  
**__**Baby, a dangerous idea**__**  
**__**That almost makes sense.**_

- Não mesmo, mas ninguém nunca se deu ao trabalho de dizer a ela como as coisas funcionavam nesse mundo. – ele disse rodopiando com a noiva.

- Ninguém além de você. – Danny comentou maliciosa – Eu vejo que são bem próximos. São namorados?

- Não! De jeito nenhum...Nós...- ele se atrapalhou nas palavras – Nós crescemos como irmãos. Isso seria...

- Bem, vocês não são irmãos. – ela retrucou sorrindo – Devia tomar uma atitude em relação a isso. Ela não vai te esperar pra sempre.

- Talvez eu...Pense a respeito. – ele disse em tom grave.

- Sério? Nada aconteceu entre vocês até hoje? – Danny perguntou surpresa – Do jeito que chegaram aqui, a forma como você cuida dela e tudo mais, eu podia jurar que essa fuga até a Flórida havia dado a vocês a chance de esquecerem esse moralismo todo.

- Não é tão fácil quanto parece. – Jon disse sério.

A musica acabou e Jon reparou quando Arya se afastou de Aegon o mais rápido possível, tentando não chamar atenção para si. Aquilo não era comum. Jon pediu licença para Danny e foi atrás da prima.

Jon a encontrou na biblioteca dentro da casa. O ambiente ficava no segundo andar da mansão Targaryen e tinha vista para o jardim. Arya estava escorada contra a janela, observando a festa. Ele se aproximou dela com cuidado, envolvendo-a pela cintura. Arya recostou a cabeça contra o peito dele, mas não disse uma palavra sobre o que havia acontecido.

_**Love is drowning in a deep well**__**  
**__**All the secrets, and no one to tell.**__**  
**__**Take the money, honey...**__**  
**__**Blindness.**_

- Por que saiu correndo daquele jeito? – ele perguntou por fim. Ela se remexeu desconfortavelmente entre os braços dele.

- Eu me sinto mais refém aqui, do que me sentiria se tivesse caído na mão de Tywin. – ela resmungou – Eu quero ir embora daqui.

- O que Aegon lhe disse? – Jon perguntou de forma direta.

- Você não tem que se preocupar com o que ele me disse. – ela retrucou – Pelo amor de Deus, vocês são irmãos e eu não vou ser o pivô de uma discussão entre vocês.

- Arya, eu vou discutir com ele de um jeito ou de outro se ele aborreceu você. – Jon insistiu.

- Só...Vamos embora. Não precisamos ficar nessa casa. Podemos ir pra outro lugar dentro do território deles. – ela pediu – Meu pai pode ter salvado a vida dele e de Daenerys quando eram crianças, mas Jon...Eu ainda sou uma Stark. Eu ainda sou uma ferida no orgulho dessa gente. O que acha que eles vêm na minha cara? Uma cópia da minha tia.

- Eu também sou parte Stark, babe. – ele disse sério.

- Em você eles não podem tocar. Você é um deles. – ela resmungou – Eu sou uma intrusa.

- Danny a trata da mesma maneira? – Jon perguntou confuso.

- Não. Ela não. – Arya disse – Gosto dela.

- Eu vou ver o que podemos fazer a respeito. – Jon disse tentando acalmá-la – Se Aegon fizer alguma coisa contra você, qualquer coisa...Por favor, me diga.

- Eu prometo que farei isso. – ela disse e Jon teve a sensação de que aquela era a primeira vez que Arya mentia para ele.

Jon a abraçou mais forte e beijou seu pescoço. Sentiu o calor do corpo dela e a forma como ela parecia relaxar quando ele fazia isso. Queria ficar com ela daquele jeito para sempre. Ele beijou o pescoço dela varias vezes depois disso, enquanto deslizava sua mão pela barriga dela. Arya fechou os olhos e sua respiração se tornou pesada.

- Você me ama, babe? – ele perguntou por fim.

- É claro que sim. – a resposta foi leve e mais rápida do que ele havia imaginado. Ela o amava como a um irmão, mas aquilo bastaria por hora.

- Então me prometa que jamais vai mentir pra mim. – ele pediu – Mesmo que seja a respeito dele, ou qualquer um desses loucos.

- Oh Jon... – ela resmungou.

- Prometa. – ele pediu – Eu juro, babe. Eu vou matar cada um deles se tentarem te fazer mal. Se Aegon encostar em você, meu irmão vai se arrepender de ter nascido.

- Matar seu irmão é um pecado muito grave. – ela disse.

- Eu não me importo. – Jon afirmou fervorosamente. Arya se virou para encará-lo nos olhos.

- Mas eu me importo. – ela disse – Não vou botar a sua alma em jogo. Se um dia seu irmão tentar qualquer coisa, eu só peço que me dê a arma. Eu mesma faço o serviço. - Jon a agarrou pela cintura num puxão forte e beijou o rosto dela com adoração.

- Eu te amo, garota. – ele disse quase sem fôlego. Sua mente ignorou qualquer pensamento a respeito do passado, de sua culpa e de seus valores.

Sem que Jon percebesse o momento exato seus lábios já estavam sobre os dela, exigindo uma resposta silenciosa à declaração dele. A boca dela se abriu num convite claro e a língua dele tomou para si aquele território tão desejado. Ele quis aquele beijo desde o momento em que ela roçou seus lábios contra os dele no trem. Mesmo antes disso Arya já o fascinava de um modo assustador.

E todas aquelas noites dividindo a mesma cama, sem que ele conseguisse ter um pingo de descanso. A proximidade dos corpos e a forma como ela o tentava sem ter a menor ideia do que seus toques, seus gestos faziam com ele.

Por um momento...Apenas por um momento, ele ignoraria que um dia ele a chamou de irmã.

_**Love is blindness, I don't want to see**__**  
**__**Won't you wrap the night around me?**__**  
**__**Oh, my love,**__**  
**__**Blindness.**_

_**Nota da autora: Sim, eu vou deixar vocês morrendo de curiosidade pra saber o que acontece depois. Sério, não vou entregar o ouro de uma vez XD. Involuntariamente eu acabei escrevendo o capítulo inteiro na perspectiva do Jon, quando esta fic não era pra ter este tipo de divisão, o que quer dizer que no próximo capítulo saberemos o que o Aegon falou com a Arya e o que acontece nessa biblioteca quando ninguém está olhando.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I've been out on that open road**____**  
**__**You can be my full time, daddy**____**  
**__**White and gold**____**  
**__**Singing blues has been getting old**____**  
**__**You can be my full time, baby**____**  
**__**Hot or cold**___

Ela tentou ignorar por muito tempo, mas depois da fuga, das noites em que ela se agarrou a ele buscando um pouco de segurança e aconchego, depois dos lábios que se tocaram quase por acidente no trem, quando as mãos dela ainda estavam trêmulas por ter matado o Cão de Caça...Havia um limite para negação e Arya estava cansada de fazer de conta que não queria ser mais ousada.

Não foi algo que ela percebeu imediatamente. Eles cresceram juntos, se viram em situações constrangedoras e em momentos realmente ruins. Havia uma sensação nauseante e desconfortável toda vez que ela se pegava pensando em como ele ficava bonito sem o paletó do terno, usando apenas sua camisa regata, com os suspensórios abaixados. Como ele era perversamente bonito enquanto fumava um cigarro e bebia um longo gole de uísque.

Ele ainda era o mesmo Jon. O protetor, o melhor amigo, o assassino particular, o pesadelo mais intimo, o desejo mais obscuro. Ele era o bastardo dela. Era o único porto seguro que ela tinha naquele lugar estranho, com aquelas pessoas estranhas.

Arya gostava de Daenerys e Aemon tanto quanto o possível. A garota Targaryen era divertida e elas tinham muito em comum graças ao tipo de vida que tiveram. Aemon por outro lado, era como o avô que ela nunca conheceu. Ele tinha uma inteligência aguçada e uma vontade incontrolável de fazê-la se sentir bem ali. Arya suspeitava que isso era porque o velho queria manter Jon na Flórida tanto quanto possível.

O velho gostava de conversar com ela sobre vários assuntos. Eles discutiam as notícias do jornal, debatendo sobre como os projetos do governo para a realização de obras públicas poderia ajudar a economia. Às vezes Aemon pedia para ela ler alguma coisa pra ele, em especial os livros bobos, ou infantis, para que ela fizesse vozes engraçadas durante os diálogos. Houve uma vez que ele pediu para que ela tocasse piano e Arya teve de fazer um esforço monstruoso para conseguir tocar algo divertido e animado, sem que ele decidisse que era melhor ser surdo do que ouvir a falta de talento dela.

Arya gostava deles e apreciava seus esforços para fazê-la se sentir em casa. O único por quem ela não tinha nenhuma simpatia era Aegon.

Talvez fosse o excesso de bons modos e os sorrisos fáceis. Ele parecia estar sempre zombando de algo, ou maquinando alguma coisa sórdida. Ele a deixava inquieta e desconfortável sempre que estavam no ambiente. Não foi diferente quando ele a tirou para dançar durante a recepção do casamento. Ela não queria ter ido com ele, não quando os braços de Jon eram de longe a melhor opção.

A mão dele estava repousada no fim da coluna dela, desafiando os limites da decência. Ele a conduzia como se não fosse mais do que uma pluma. Seus olhos violetas eram intensos sobre ela, como se a avaliassem. Arya queria que aquela dança acabasse o mais rápido possível.

- Grifo disse que você é idêntica a sua tia. – ele comentou sem nenhum sentimento em particular transparecendo em sua voz.

- É o que dizem. – ela revidou indiferente.

_**Don't break me down**____**  
**__**I've been traveling too long**____**  
**__**I've been trying too hard**____**  
**__**With one pretty song**___

- Estou tentando entender o que meu pai viu nela. – Aegon acrescentou – Não me leve a mal. Você até que é bem bonitinha, mas não chega a valer o esforço de uma guerra. Ou talvez seja o que as Stark têm entre as pernas o que as torna tão fascinantes. – ele disse em tom vulgar e indiscreto. Sua mão a puxou mais pra perto, deixando-a constrangida com a proximidade – O bastardo parece enfeitiçado por você. O bastante para arriscar a própria pele para trazê-la aqui e implorar por nossa ajuda.

- Jon estava cumprindo ordens. – ela respondeu séria – Meu pai o instruiu.

- Oh, não duvido que Ned Stark tenha dito a ele a verdade, mas pode acreditar, o bastardo veio até aqui por conta própria, só para garantir que não levariam você pra longe. – ele disse maldoso – Aposto que o caminho até aqui foi cheio de oportunidades para explorar os mistérios das mulheres Stark.

- Jon nunca faria uma coisa dessas. E eu nem sei porque estamos discutindo isso. – ela resmungou – Se não somos bem vindos aqui, diga de uma vez ao invés de ficar lançando esses seus sorrisos amarelos.

- Eu bem que gostaria, mas Aemon está fascinado com a ideia de ter o outro sobrinho aqui. – Aegon disse – Acho que ele tem esperança de que Jon seja mais parecido com meu pai do que eu. O desgraçado nem tinha nascido ainda e meu pai já o tinha colocado no testamento. Imagine só, metade da minha fortuna vai pro filho da vagabunda Stark. Além disso Aemon quer ter certeza de que passar o comando pra mim é uma boa decisão. E mais uma vez eu tenho de ver minha família ruir por causa dos Stark.

- Eu garanto que Jon não sabe de nada a respeito disso. – ela se apressou em dizer, enquanto tentava não demonstrar seu nervosismo durante a dança.

- Oh, para o seu bem eu espero que não. – ele disse sério – Seria uma lastima ver seu rostinho desfigurado, como ficou o da minha irmã depois que os cães de aluguel de Tywin Lannister esmagaram a cabeça dela contra a parede. Jon não vai saber nada a respeito disso, não é mesmo.

- Eu não vou dizer nada. – ela disse séria e Aegon sorriu.

- Boa garota. – ele disse satisfeito – Acho que nós podemos nos dar muito bem, não é mesmo? Quem sabe eu acabe te fazendo uma visita à noite para descobrir o que há de tão especial nas garotas Stark. Eu não me importo de dividir os brinquedos com meu irmãozinho.

O estômago dela revirou e por sorte a música acabou. Ela quase o empurrou e saiu correndo para dentro da mansão sem olhar pra traz. Ela precisava de sossego, precisava de um cigarro roubado da boca de Jon, um que ainda tivesse o gosto dele. Precisava de um gole de uísque para acompanhar.

Foi na biblioteca, no segundo andar da mansão, que Jon a encontrou escondida e apavorada. Foi lá que ele a abraçou como se lesse seus pensamentos e soubesse exatamente do que ela precisava. Ele sempre fazia isso, desde que ela era criança e os dois jogavam bolas de neve um no outro durante o inverno.

Ela não se importaria se a alegação de Aegon fosse verdade. E daí se ele tivesse levado ela para Flórida por sua conta e risco? Ela era mais feliz com ele do que com qualquer outra pessoa. Com Jon por perto ela se sentia menos acuada, um pouco mais destemida e feroz.

_**I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast**____**  
**__**I am alone in the night**____**  
**__**Been trying hard not to get into trouble, but I**____**  
**__**I've got a war in my mind**____**  
**__**So, I just ride, I just ride**__**  
**__**I just ride, I just ride**__**  
**__**Dying young and I'm playing hard**____**  
**__**That's the way my father made his life an art**____**  
**__**Drink all day and we talk 'til dark**____**  
**__**That's the way the road doves do it, ride 'til dark**__**  
**_

- Por que saiu correndo daquele jeito? – ele perguntou por fim. Ela se remexeu desconfortavelmente entre os braços dele, ao lembrar das ameaças de Aegon. Se ela falasse a verdade, mais uma guerra iria começar. Eles precisavam sair daquela casa o quanto antes.

- Eu me sinto mais refém aqui, do que me sentiria se tivesse caído na mão de Tywin. – ela resmungou – Eu quero ir embora daqui.

- O que Aegon lhe disse? – Jon perguntou sem rodeios. Oh se ele ao menos soubesse a cobra que era aquele homem.

- Você não tem que se preocupar com o que ele me disse. – ela se apressou em dizer – Pelo amor de Deus, vocês são irmãos e eu não vou ser o pivô de uma discussão entre vocês.

- Arya, eu vou discutir com ele de um jeito ou de outro se ele aborreceu você. – Jon conseguia ser teimoso feito uma mula quando queria. A verdade é que ela não ia conseguir mantê-lo no escuro por muito tempo.

- Só...Vamos embora. Não precisamos ficar nessa casa. Podemos ir pra outro lugar dentro do território deles. – ela quase implorou – Meu pai pode ter salvado a vida dele e de Daenerys quando eram crianças, mas Jon...Eu ainda sou uma Stark. Eu ainda sou uma ferida no orgulho dessa gente. O que acha que eles vêm na minha cara? Uma cópia da minha tia.

- Eu também sou parte Stark, babe. – ele disse sério. Aquela conversa não ia dar em lugar nenhum.

- Em você eles não podem tocar. Você é um deles. – ela resmungou. Isso, a proteção de Aemon e o fato de que Rhaegar havia incluído Jon no testamento antes mesmo dele nascer. Droga! Jon era intocável, mas ela não! – Eu sou uma intrusa.

- Danny a trata da mesma maneira? – Jon perguntou confuso, como uma criança aprendendo uma lição particularmente difícil.

- Não. Ela não. – Arya disse – Gosto dela.

- Eu vou ver o que podemos fazer a respeito. – Jon tentou acalmá-la – Se Aegon fizer alguma coisa contra você, qualquer coisa...Por favor, me diga.

- Eu prometo que farei isso. – ela disse com peso no coração. Ela nunca havia mentido para ele antes.

Jon a abraçou mais forte e beijou seu pescoço dela. Ele tinha aquele efeito sobre ela. O poder de fazer com que todos os músculos tensos relaxassem imediatamente. Ela Queria ficar com ele daquele jeito para sempre. Ele beijou o pescoço dela varias vezes depois disso, enquanto deslizava sua mão pela barriga dela, provocando arrepios. Arya fechou os olhos e sua respiração se tornou pesada.

_**Don't leave me now**____**  
**__**Don't say goodbye**____**  
**__**Don't turn around**____**  
**__**Leave me high and dry**___

- Você me ama, babe? – ele perguntou quebrando o silêncio e pegando-a de surpresa.

- É claro que sim. – a resposta escapou dos lábios dela como um fugitivo ansioso pela liberdade, como se todo este tempo estivesse apenas aguardando o momento certo.

- Então me prometa que jamais vai mentir pra mim. – aquele era um pedido cruel – Mesmo que seja a respeito dele, ou qualquer um desses loucos.

- Oh Jon... – ela resmungou contrariada.

- Prometa. – ele insistiu – Eu juro, babe. Eu vou matar cada um deles se tentarem te fazer mal. Se Aegon encostar em você, meu irmão vai se arrepender de ter nascido.

- Matar seu irmão é um pecado muito grave. – ela disse.

- Eu não me importo. – Jon afirmou fervorosamente. Ela se virou para encará-lo nos olhos.

- Mas eu me importo. – ela respondeu convicta – Não vou botar a sua alma em jogo. Se um dia seu irmão tentar qualquer coisa, eu só peço que me dê a arma. Eu mesma faço o serviço. - Jon a agarrou pela cintura num puxão forte e beijou o rosto dela com adoração, fazendo o coração dela disparar.

- Eu te amo, garota. – juras de morte e declarações de amor. Era disso que ela viva e assim se construía uma harmonia complexa e perfeita entre eles.

Quando os lábios dele colidiram contra os dela, Arya podia jurar que estava delirando, que aquilo era mais uma das inúmeras fantasias dela. Seus dedos se enroscaram no cabelo dele, sem qualquer consideração pelo tempo que ele gastava diariamente tentando conter os cachos rebeldes.

Por sorte Jon havia fechado a porta antes de entrar na biblioteca. Ao menos eles não teriam que explicar o que estavam fazendo em cima da mesa da biblioteca, ou porque Jon tentava suspender a saia dela e soltar as meias presas pela cinta liga.

A boca dele era urgente e incessante. Talvez ele tivesse parado aquela loucura em um ou dois momentos, mas ela varreu para longe tais pensamentos ao desabotoar o colete, arrancar a gravata dele e se livras dos suspensórios. Arya tentou imaginar onde tudo aquilo os levaria, mas em sua mente havia apenas uma vaga noção do que se passava entre um homem e uma mulher.

Tudo o que ela podia dizer é que tudo parecia conduzir o corpo dela a um lugar fantástico de mais para ser descrito. Quando Jon a agarrou pelo traseiro, posicionando-a melhor e pressionando-a contra o quadril dele, Arya sentiu seu sangue correr ainda mais rápido e o coração disparar.

As mãos dela se tornaram mais ousavas ao deslizarem pelo peito nu e pelas costas dele. Jon beijava o pescoço dela, descendo por um caminho sinuoso até chegar a borda do decote dela. Ele deslizou as alças do vestido dela e foi além. A boca dele se fechou ao redor do mamilo dela. Ela fechou os olhos e o agarrou pelos cabelos, desejando que Jon não parasse nunca com aquilo.

Ele fez a mesma coisa com o outro mamilo, depois voltando a beijar o pescoço dela com mais cuidado e lentidão do que da primeira vez. O cheiro dele estava por toda parte, envolvendo-a e tornando seus pensamentos turvos. Jon se afastou dela apenas o bastante para poder encará-la nos olhos.

_**I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast**____**  
**__**I am alone in the night**____**  
**__**Been trying hard not to get into trouble, but I**____**  
**__**I've got a war in my mind**____**  
**__**I just ride, I just ride**__**  
**__**I just ride, I just ride**__**  
**_

Ele desabotoou a calça e a abaixou junto com a roupa de baixo. Arya se sentiu febril e zonza pela expectativa e pela curiosidade. Jon retirou as roupas intimas dela e a tocou entre as pernas, provocando um sobressalto e arrancando de seus lábios um gemido desconcertante. Ele abafou os sons que se seguiram, cobrindo a boca dela com a dele.

Os dedos dele se moviam de forma ousada e ela sentia aquela umidade inexplicável e constrangedora. Ela sentia que algo estava prestes a acontecer, sem saber exatamente o que era. Aquela era uma das zonas nebulosas, um daqueles assuntos que sua mãe sempre se esquivava quando tinha a chance e que faziam Sansa corar.

Aquilo devia ser errado, devia ser algo deliciosamente proibido e isso tornava tudo ainda mais interessante. Os gemidos escapavam da boca dela com mais facilidade e seus olhos lacrimejavam. Seus pés se retorceram e ela mal conseguia ficar quieta debaixo do corpo dele, não quando Jon causava todas aquelas sensações estranhas e fascinantes nela.

E sem nenhuma razão ele parou de tocá-la, deixando-a insatisfeita e frustrada, sem que ela nem mesmo entendesse porque estava se sentindo daquela maneira. Jon a olhou nos olhos mais uma vez antes de beijá-la com carinho e cuidado.

A sensação de invasão fez com que ela tentasse afastá-lo por um momento, mas logo os beijos, as mãos e o cheiro dele a convenceram do contrário. A dor veio quando ela o sentiu inteiro dentro de si. O protesto foi inevitável, mas a medida que ele se movia dentro dela o desconforto era substituído por algo agradável, que crescia dentro dela, tornando-se prazer.

Ela o abraçou, arranhou suas costas e o enlaçou pela cintura com suas pernas. Os movimentos se tornaram mais rápidos, os toques mais urgentes, os sons mais altos e quando ela se deu conta já estava chamando o nome de Jon em alto e bom som. Ela fechou os olhos com força, sentindo-o cada vez mais fundo dentro dela, com movimentos cada vez mais rápidos, que a deixavam sem ar.

Então ela se rendeu àquele prazer obscuro e misterioso, com gosto de pecado e redenção. Sentiu quando ele atingiu seu próprio prazer, sentiu a respiração pesada dele junto a orelha dela, enquanto Jon sustentava seu peso nos antebraços.

O rosto dele estava suado e corado. Havia um sorriso leve dançando no canto dos lábios dele, ainda relutante em se mostrar. Por um lado, aquilo, aquele momento de paixão descontrolada era apenas o fruto dos desejos e sonhos mais ocultos dentro deles, mas ao mesmo tempo encará-lo era algo difícil. Era como se a felicidade não pudesse ser vivida, era algo para se ter vergonha e não orgulho.

Jon pareceu entender isso numa troca de olhares, quando ele buscou os olhos dela e Arya virou o rosto. Ela ainda não estava preparada para encará-lo, não ainda. Ele se afastou dela rapidamente, ajeitando as roupas e o cabelo sem dizer uma única palavra.

Arya se levantou da mesa colocando suas roupas intimas, prendendo as meias na cinta liga, e arrumando o vestido. Por um longo momento ela ficou em silencio, sem saber o que fazer. A saia do vestido estava manchada e ela só notou isso quando encarou as próprias mãos, pousadas sobre o colo dela. O desconforto entre as pernas não chegava a ser um problema, era apenas uma recordação indiscreta do que havia acabado de acontecer.

_**I'm tired of feeling like I'm f*cking crazy**____**  
**__**I'm tired of driving 'til I see stars in my eyes**____**  
**__**I look up to hear myself saying**__**  
**__**"Baby, too much I strive, I just ride"**___

- Acho que é melhor eu me trocar. – ela disse enquanto encarava a mancha de sangue.

- Arya, eu...- ela sabia que Jon estava encarando seus próprios fantasmas. As palavras de Aegon subitamente começaram a fazer sentido dentro da cabeça dela. Nos olhos dele havia de fato um fascínio e ele havia conseguido dela o que queria.

- Não precisa dizer nada. – ela disse imediatamente. Jon deu dois passos e parou diante dela. Ele segurou as mãos dela e Arya ergueu o rosto para encará-lo nos olhos. Oh Deus, como foram parar naquela situação?

- Eu estava falando sério. – ele disse em seu tom grave – Eu te amo.

- Eu nunca duvidei disso. – ela afirmou num tom fraco. Suas mãos ainda estavam tremulas e sua mente era um turbilhão de ideias. – Eu só não...É muita coisa pra assimilar de uma vez, Jon. – ela disse.

- Você não...Você não disse nada. – ele disse num esforço de se defender. Jon era um homem rústico em muitos aspectos, calejado por conta da vida que levava a serviço dos Stark. Sua lealdade era cega, seu humor era azedo, seu rosto não inspirava simpatia nem confiança. Ele era a imagem da força, mas naquele momento ele olhava para ela como se fosse uma criança perdida – Achei que era isso o que queria.

- Jon...Só me de um pouco de tempo. – ela pediu sem saber o que mais poderia fazer – Nós crescemos como irmãos. Pelo amor de Deus, isso me dá o direito de ao menos pedir por um pouco de tempo pra assimilar o que...O que está acontecendo entre nós e a quanto tempo isso está acontecendo.

- Muito bem. – ele disse sério – Eu...Eu só quero saber se posso ter alguma esperança.

- Esperança de que? – ela o encarou incrédula.

- Nós não somos irmãos, Arya. – ele disse em tom grave – Eu quero saber se...Se é possível que sinta algo por mim.

- Eu sempre amei você. – ela disse em tom fraco e inseguro.

- Como a um irmão. – Jon deduziu – Eu não estou falando disso, Arya. Eu estou falando de algo maior. – ela respirou fundo. Dentro daquela casa ela não só era uma estranha como era uma inimiga de Aegon. Jon era sua única chance de proteção e segurança. Apesar de não acreditar que ele pudesse virar as costas para ela caso ela o rejeitasse, fazer isso não parecia uma atitude inteligente.

- Tenha suas esperanças. – ela disse por fim – Eu não consigo entender o que sinto por você, mas com certeza é maior do que o amor de irmãos. – o rosto dele se iluminou – Eu preciso de tempo, Jon. Só pra poder entender o que está acontecendo. E um cigarro...Um cigarro seria ótimo.

Ele puxou do bolso da calça a cigarreira e entregou um dos cigarros a ela. Arya colocou-o na boca e Jon se apressou em ascendê-lo com seu isqueiro de prata, que havia sido um presente dado por ela no último natal. Ela tragou longamente, deixando a fumaça escapar aos poucos entre seus lábios.

Jon se ajoelhou diante dela, enquanto Arya tragava o cigarro mais uma vez. Ela abaixou o cigarro e a medida que deixava a fumaça escapar por seus lábios, Jon respirava cada mínimo traço. A boca dela ainda estava entreaberta e ele a beijou mais uma vez. Ele tinha gosto de uísque, tabaco, menta e sangue. Ele fazia o coração dela bater mais rápido e seu mundo parar.

Juras de amor e morte. A vida deles se resumia a isso. Juras de amor e morte.

_**I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast**____**  
**__**I am alone in the night**____**  
**__**Been trying hard not to get into trouble, but I**____**  
**__**I've got a war in my mind**____**  
**__**I just ride, I just ride**__**  
**__**I just ride, I just ride**__**  
**_

_**Nota da autora: E nem tudo são flores. A cena da biblioteca foi tensa de escrever por algumas razões. Na minha cabeça, a Arya da década de 20, apesar de ser muito sagaz para algumas coisa, é muito ingênua na questão sexual. As brincadeiras, as provocações que ela faz com o Jon ao roubar o cigarro, ou encostar a boca na boca dele é quase uma brincadeira. Ela não tem muita noção de até onde isso pode levá-la. Ela é a "garotinha" da família e os Stark são bem conservadores no que diz respeito a criação dos filhos. Então ela só tem uma noção do que está acontecendo e a realidade bate na porta quando já não tem mais volta. E ai, o que acontece daqui pra frente? Sério, me deem sugestões, pq eu não sei XD. Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bju**_

_**Bee**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Feet don't fail me now**__**  
**__**Take me to the finish line**__**  
**__**All my heart it breaks every step that I take**__**  
**__**But I'm hoping that the gates**__**  
**__**They'll tell me that you're mine**__****_

_**Walking through the city streets**__**  
**__**Is it by mistake or desire?**__**  
**__**I feel so alone on a friday night**__**  
**__**Can you make it feel like home**__**  
**__**If I tell you you're mine**__****_

_**It's like I told you honey**__**  
**_

Uma semana depois do casamento e Jon ainda se perguntava quanto tempo Arya precisava para chegar a uma conclusão a respeito do que sentia por ele. Não queria apressá-la, não queria que ela se sentisse pressionada de qualquer forma, mas aqueles dias em silêncio estavam acabando com o humor e a paciência dele.

Aemon parecia ter notado que o estado de espírito dele não era dos melhores e que talvez Jon precisasse de algo pra ocupar a mente. Ele o mandou para cobrar algumas dívidas de devedores problemáticos, o que dava a Jon a chance de extravasar sua raiva de uma forma prática. Quando ele voltou para a mansão Targaryen, com uma maleta cheia de dinheiro, Aemon riu e comentou que Jon estava se tornando um investimento muito lucrativo.

Era ao menos reconfortante saber que tinha alguma utilidade naquela casa, mesmo quando Arya mantinha distância dele. Aegon quase não ficava na mansão, o que dava a Jon alguma paz de espírito.

Notícias do norte chegaram ainda naquela semana. Ned Stark havia recebido alta e retornado a Winterfell. Robb estava ajudando com a administração dos negócios. Sansa e Catelyn ainda não haviam retornado por questões de segurança. Bran e Rickon também continuavam no Canadá.

Aemon o chamou pessoalmente para lhe dar as notícias. Jon se sentiu aliviado por saber que as coisas estavam se acalmando em New Hampshire. O velho pediu para que Jon se servisse de uísque e sentasse. Aquilo queria dizer que havia mais na história do que apenas boas notícias.

- Isso é a parte que te deixa aliviado. – Aemon disse – Agora vem a parte que devemos nos concentrar.

- Algo grave aconteceu? – Jon perguntou de forma contida.

- As ruas ainda estão violentas. Os homens que Drogo mandou estão cuidando bem disso. Jaime Lannister ainda está vivo, mas Jeoffrey não. Ele foi envenenado, imagine só. – Aemon disse sério – Não se pode confiar nem nas esposas mais.

- Como está a situação no território Baratheon? – Jon perguntou imediatamente.

- Confusa. – Aemon respondeu – Os irmãos de Robert estavam se degladiando pelo poder. Stannis assassinou Renly com uma facada. Um negócio sangrento e vulgar. Eu gostaria de saber onde foi parar a honra desses homens. – a voz do velho parecia consternada – Aparentemente os aliados de Renly estão preferindo apoiar um dos bastardos de Robert. Fazer negócio com os Lannister não está sendo vantajoso para ninguém.

- Qual dos bastardos? – Jon perguntou sem grande interesse.

- Gendry. – Aemon disse e Jon se remexeu de forma desconfortável na cadeira – Você o conhece?

- Ele tem muito em comum com o pai. Rude, com uma mente simplória, mas mais esforçado. Insuportavelmente irritante quando está perto de uma garota que o atrai. – ele disse sério.

- E eu vou supor que você foi o homem que acertou um soco na cara dele numa boate em Chicago dois anos atrás. – Aemon disse – E eu também vou supor que o motivo da briga não foi uma dançaria ruiva e sim o fato dele ter se referido a Arya em termos que você não aprovou. – Jon ficou calado diante da acusação – Ora garoto, eu sou velho, não burro. Também não sou tão cego quanto pensa. Você não faz questão nenhuma de esconder o ciúme que sente dela.

- Por que estamos tendo essa conversa mesmo? – Jon perguntou de forma impertinente. Aemon riu um riso estranho.

- Oh eu estava certo. – ele disse – Você é igualzinho ao seu pai. Rhaegar teve basicamente a mesma reação quando mencionei que a data de casamento de Lyanna e Robert estava marcada. Na semana seguinte ele e sua mãe desapareceram. O que chegou aos meus ouvidos é que você está fazendo a mesma coisa com sua prima.

- Como? – Jon o encarou confuso.

- Falei com Ned Stark pessoalmente. Ele disse que deveria recorrer a mim em último caso e que o plano original era que Arya fosse para a casa da tia, junto com a mãe e a irmã. – Aemon disse – Por algum motivo você decidiu retirá-la de Winterfell e trazê-la pra cá. Eu estou feliz que tenha feito isso, garoto. Só espero que entenda que a longo prazo isso pode nos trazer problemas.

- Ned fez alguma exigência? – Jon perguntou como um garotinho que recebe uma bronca do pai.

- Que vocês voltem para o Norte tão logo seja possível. – Aemon disse – Mas isso é o que Ned quer, não o que eu quero. – Jon arregalou os olhos involuntariamente – Eu quero que continue aqui, Jon. Que faça parte desta família e assuma sua posição de direito. Rhaegar o contemplou em seu testamento, Jon. Você tem metade deste lugar e sinto que posso confiar em você para cuidar dos negócios quando eu me for.

- E quanto a Aegon? Achei que ele era o sucessor mais provável. – Jon questionou.

- Aegon tem suas próprias ideias. Sinceramente eu acho que são planos arriscados de mais. Este negócio é delicado e sangrento. Aegon não é nem respeitado, nem temido e isso é um problema. Ele vem tentando negociar com os Martell, que controlam a fronteira com o México. Bebida, tráfico humano e outras coisas que nós não sabemos como lidar. Aquilo é uma bomba relógio e uma coisa era negociar com Doran, outra bem diferente é negociar com Oberyn. Aquele é um homem perigoso que vai mandar uma daquelas cobras que ele chama de filhas para envenenar qualquer coisa que Aegon venha a levar na boca. Não, não...Aegon não tem tato, nem estômago para esse tipo de coisa. – o velho respirou fundo – Ao menos Ned Stark o ensinou bem. Você chegou a menos de um mês e a cidade já o conhece como o "Bastardo Targaryen". Eles temem você, Jon. Faça os movimentos certos e eles vão respeitar você.

- E quais seriam os movimentos certos? – Jon questionou.

_**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry**__**  
**__**Sometimes love's not enough**__**  
**__**When the road gets tough**__**  
**__**I don't know why**__**  
**__**Keep making me laugh,**__**  
**__**Let's go get high**__**  
**__**Road's long, we carry on**__**  
**__**Try to have fun in the meantime**__****_

_**Come and take a walk on the wild side**__**  
**__**Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain**__**  
**__**You like your girls insane**__**  
**__**Choose your last words**__**  
**__**This is the last time**__**  
**__**Cause you and I**__****_

_**We were born to die**_

- Não cometa o erro do seu pai. Isso seria um bom começo. – Aemon falou – Mas além disso vai ter de formar suas próprias alianças e, preferencialmente, evitar que os Martell ganhem influência no nosso território.

- Quer dizer que abrir mão de Arya é parte do que devo fazer pra ser merecedor do posto? – Jon questionou tentando disfarçar o susto.

- Não estou falando pra abrir mão dela. Deus, não! Ela é uma Stark, o pai dela importa o melhor uísque e nós precisamos de coisa assim para abastecer nossos cassinos. Além disso é sempre bom ter apoio de famílias tão influentes. – Aemon disse sorrindo – O que eu estou dizendo é que não deve ser inimigo dos Stark. Faça a coisa da forma certa. Peça a mão dela se precisar, mas não dê motivos para que achem que você os traiu sequestrando a pequena Arya e trazendo pro nosso território. Isso seria uma dor de cabeça desnecessária.

- Eu farei o possível. – Jon disse – Eu...Obrigado por me receber.

- Garoto, sou eu quem agradece por você existir. Ouvir sua voz é como ouvir Rhaegar aqui outra vez. Você e seu pai têm muito em comum, mais do que pode imaginar. Mas acho que você tem a vantagem de ter mais aptidão pra parte física deste negócio. Não precisa assumir o posto se achar que não vale a pena. – Aemon disse.

- Eu vou pensar a respeito, tio. Pode deixar. – Jon respondeu e percebeu que os olhos de Aemon tinham lágrimas discretas – Algum problema?

- Não, não. Você me chamou de tio. – Aemon disse – Estou velho, garoto. Velho e solitário a maior parte do tempo, lamentando a morte de boa parte da minha família. Ouvi-lo me chamar de tio me faz crer que não vou morrer sozinho.

Jon foi até o velho e lhe beijou a testa. Mesmo entre os Stark ele se sentia como um fardo a ser carregado, alguém cuja presença era tolerada. Ao menos uma vez na vida era bom se sentir bem vindo e amado. Era difícil imaginar que Aemon foi um homem temido enquanto agia como tutor dos sobrinhos. Agora não passava de um homem velho, cujos dias estavam se acabando. Jon pediu licença e saiu da sala.

A conversa com Aemon deu a ele muito o que pensar. Não era a toa que Aegon não gostava dele. Metade da fortuna Targaryen era dele por herança e Aemon o tentava com a proposta de se tornar o novo Don.

Aquela era uma brincadeira cruel. Ter seus desejos mais íntimos dançando na frente dele. Poder, respeito, fortuna, família...Era tudo aquilo que Robb esteve destinado a herdar e tudo o que Jon poderia esperar era ser útil ao primo, como um guarda costas ou consiglieri. Agora ele podia ter tudo. Estava ali, ao alcance da mão e para tornar toda oferta ainda mais interessante, Arya também estava incluída na barganha.

Ele não tinha cabeça pra esse tipo de coisa. Não naquele momento. Ele precisava de uma resposta de Arya, precisava ao menos que ela passasse mais de cinco minutos no mesmo ambiente que ele. Aquela casa estava se tornando sufocante e o silêncio dela era um incomodo sem igual.

Jon passou pela porta do quarto dela e o lugar estava trancado.

Ele bateu à porta e chamou por ela. Demorou alguns segundos antes de obter uma resposta, mas ela acabou perguntando o que ele queria. Jon encostou a testa contra a porta e fechou os olhos. Sua vontade era dizer que queria ela e nada mais. Uma chance, ou uma resposta, qualquer coisa que ela pudesse dar a ele.

- Gostaria de dar um passeio pela praia? – ele perguntou desanimado.

- Tudo bem. – ela respondeu – Me dê só um momento. – ela pediu e minutos depois Arya abriu a porta. Vestido cor de menta e chapéu cor de creme.

Aqueles dias pareciam ter despertado nela uma feminilidade misteriosa e fascinante. A garotinha que costumava usar calças e brincar com os irmãos havia sido substituída por aquela jovem destemida. A cada dia ela ficava mais bonita, como uma flor desabrochando, e vê-la tão de perto, sentir seu perfume, encarar seus olhos cinzentos, tudo isso era uma tortura lenta quando ela nem mesmo tinha coragem de conversar com ele.

Jon ofereceu o braço a ela e Arya aceitou com alguma relutância. O caminho de carro até a orla foi silencioso e ela mal conseguia erguer os olhos junto dele. Jon não tentou iniciar uma conversa para que ela não se sentisse acuada dentro do carro. Em dez minutos eles chegaram ao calçadão que contornava a praia. Jon abriu a porta do carro para que ela descesse.

Caminharam em silêncio por alguns minutos. Arya encarava o mar com fascinação. Ela nunca havia visto o mar de fato e, ao menos ele tinha que admitir que o cenário da Flórida era de tirar o fôlego. Aquele seria o cenário ideal para o passeio de um casal apaixonado, mas eles nem mesmo eram um casal.

_**Lost but now I am found**__**  
**__**I can see but once I was blind**__**  
**__**I was so confused as a little child**__**  
**__**Tried to take what I could get**__**  
**__**Scared that I couldn't find**__**  
**__**All the answers honey**__****_

_**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry**__**  
**__**Sometimes love's not enough**__**  
**__**When the road gets tough**__**  
**__**I don't know why**__**  
**__**Keep making me laugh**__**  
**__**Let's go get high**__**  
**__**Road's long, we carry on**__**  
**__**Try to have fun in the meantime**_

- Seu pai já está em casa. Está fora de perigo, pelo que eu soube. – Jon disse e o rosto de Arya se iluminou imediatamente. Ela se virou para encará-lo. Seus olhos brilhavam e suas bochechas ganharam cor.

- Oh, Jon! Falou com ele? Como ele está? – ela perguntou rapidamente.

- Aemon me contou, eu não cheguei a falar com Ned pessoalmente. – Jon respondeu enquanto pegava um cigarro da cigarreira dentro do bolso do paletó – Robb ainda está cuidando da maior parte dos negócios. Os meninos continuam no Canadá e Sansa ainda está com sua mãe. Ainda não é seguro voltar. Jaime está preso e Jeoffrey morto, assim como Renly. Stannis quer o controle do território Baratheon, mas Tywin não vai ceder tão fácil, mas as famílias estão preferindo apoiar um dos bastardos de Robert. Parece que Gendry está ficando poderoso.

- Aquele imbecil. – Arya resmungou – Não sabe a diferença entre uma pistola e uma espingarda. Quando poderei voltar pra casa?

- Ainda não sei. – Jon respondeu evasivo. Ele ascendeu o cigarro e deu uma longa tragada. Os dois passaram a caminhar pela calçada da orla.

O silêncio ficou entre eles mais uma vez. Arya parecia determinada a não falar do incidente da biblioteca e tão pouco ele sabia como abordar o assunto. Ambos dançavam ao redor daquela memória, sem saber o que fazer quando o tempo da música terminasse. Ele não poderia voltar para o Norte, não depois daquilo. Tão pouco ele queria que ela o deixasse. Com ela por perto Jon sentia mais determinado e corajoso em suas decisões.

Eles sentaram em um banco e ficaram olhando o mar e as gaivotas que planavam sobre a água tentando capturar peixes. Jon pousou sua mão sobre a dela, mas tão logo a tocou, Arya retirou a mão do lugar colocando ambas sobre o próprio colo. Ela abaixou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Eu não tenho paciência pra isso. – ele resmungou por fim, sem conseguir conter sua frustração – Eu não tenho paciência para jogos de mulher, ainda que sejam os seus jogos. – Arya não demonstrou qualquer reação, fosse medo, ou raiva, ou vergonha. Ela permaneceu silente, encarando o mar.

- O que você quer que eu diga? – ela perguntou por fim. Droga, ela era fria como mármore, mesmo diante de uma crise. Sua garota com coração de pedra.

- Uma resposta, ou ao menos poder me aproximar de você sem que você se afaste como se eu tivesse uma doença incurável. – ele resmungou enquanto jogava o cigarro no chão e o apagava com a sola do sapato – Eu não cheguei até aqui pra ver você me olhando como se eu fosse um monstro dos seus pesadelos. Droga, Arya!

- Nós somos irmãos. Ainda que você seja um Targaryen agora, isso não muda o fato de que crescemos como irmãos. – ela disse em tom grave e determinado. Arya não se acovardava diante de ninguém, nem mesmo dele – O que vou dizer quando vir meu pai, ou Robb, ou a minha mãe? Eu sei que não devia estar aqui. Sei que a Flórida era a última opção, mas eu não consigo parar de me perguntar o que se passava na sua cabeça quando me trouxe pra cá, ou quando mentiu pra mim dizendo que estava cumprindo ordens do meu pai.

- Eu queria proteger você! – ele disse ainda em tom pouco controlado – Eu não confio em Mindinho, ou na sua tia mais do que confio em Tywin Lannister e se isso não é o bastante pra você talvez eu tenha feito isso porque não queria que fosse mandada pra longe de mim!

- É o que vai dizer pro meu pai quando o vir? – ela perguntou séria – Jon, você está se colocando no meio de um jogo muito perigoso. De um lado, aquela víbora que por um acaso é seu irmão, está louco pra enfiar uma faca nas suas costas, do outro tem a minha família que vai ficar furiosa quando descobrir os seus verdadeiros motivos pra me trazer pra cá. Eu não vou permitir, Jon. Se você já não sabe mais usar seu juízo para se manter a salvo, então eu devo tomar providência pra que não acabe morto no meio dessa história.

- Então essa é a sua desculpa? Me proteger? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Alguém tem que fazer isso, já que você parece ter perdido a capacidade. – ela resmungou.

- Aegon ameaçou você? – ele perguntou furioso – É isso?

- É claro que ele ameaçou, seria o jeito mais fácil de te atingir. Você é uma ameaça ao objetivo dele de se tornar o novo Don, além de ser herdeiro de metade da fortuna, mas este não é o ponto. Você não pode se dar ao luxo de se tornar inimigo do meu pai agora! – ela rosnou para ele – Jon, nós precisamos estar acima de qualquer suspeita. Se alguém souber o que aconteceu, Robb é bem capaz de vir atrás de você e ele não vai parar por nada. Você e Aegon vão estar na jugular um do outro em breve e isso é evidente. Isso eu não posso impedir. É por isso que você vai precisar do apoio da minha família, vai precisar que meu pai use da influência dele para garantir que você será o próximo Don.

_**Come and take a walk on the wild side**__**  
**__**Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain**__**  
**__**You like your girls insane**__**  
**__**Choose your last words,**__**  
**__**This is the last time**__**  
**__**Cause you and I**__****_

_**We were born to die**__**  
**__**We were born to die**__**  
**__**We were born to die**__****_

_**Come and take a walk on the wild side**__**  
**__**Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain**__**  
**__**You like your girls insane**_

- Foda-se Aegon e a sua família! – Jon estava além da racionalidade – Eu não me importo com nenhum deles, eu não me importo com a posição de Don! A única coisa que eu quero é uma resposta sua, droga!

- Isso é uma mentira. – ela disse controlada – Nós dois sabemos disso, Jon. Nos conhecemos bem de mais e eu esperava que você não subestimasse minha inteligência. Poder, respeito, independência. Dar as ordens ao invés de segui-las. É o que você quer, é o que sempre quis e não tente negar. Você vai ter isso, Jon. No que depender de mim esse território vai ser seu, então não torne tudo mais difícil.

- Está me dizendo que estou sendo rejeitado pelo bem de minhas próprias ambições? – ele questionou. Jon a agarrou pelos braços, levantando-a de uma vez até que ficassem na mesma altura – Por que não disse nada antes?! Por que não tentou me impedir antes que eu tivesse a chance de deitá-la sobre a mesa?! Isso é algum tipo de jogo pra você?!

Ele sentiu algo pontiagudo pressionado contra suas costelas. Quando abaixou o rosto rapidamente pra saber do que se tratava se deparou com uma faca que Arya apontava para ele.

- Eu não sou uma das dançarinas ordinárias com quem você gritava e agia como um troglodita. Eu sou Arya Stark, quem você chamou de irmã, sua melhor amiga e eu exijo respeito. – ela disse sem vacilar e Jon se viu obrigado a colocá-la no chão – Eu não estou fazendo isso pra magoar você.

- Não, você está me rejeitando por pura compaixão. – ele desdenhou enquanto passava a mão pelo rosto.

- Eu não resisti porque eu não queria resistir. – ela disse em tom decisivo – Eu não sou de ferro, Jon. Eu queria você, eu queria me sentir segura e amada depois de todas as ameaças. Eu estava fascinada por todas aquelas sensações...Talvez você não seja o único aqui que está apaixonado, mas um de nós tem que manter a cabeça no lugar! Você é o meu bastardo e até que eu tenha certeza de que vai ficar tudo bem eu não vou dar motivos para que você tenha mais inimigos.

Ele não esperou por mais uma palavra dela. Jon ignorou a faca, os riscos, o fato de estarem em público, no momento que a segurou pela nuca deixando-a a milímetros dele. Jon podia sentir o hálito dela e foi impossível deixar passar despercebida a boca, quando Arya umedeceu os lábios.

- Diga outra vez. – ele disse em tom imperativo – Diga o que eu sou.

- O meu bastardo. – ela respondeu. Jon se inclinou mais. Seus lábios quase tocavam os dela.

- Só seu. – ele disse sem fôlego – E você é a minha garota. Quer que eu seja o novo Don? Eu serei e quando tiver conseguido não vou ouvir nenhuma desculpa sua.

Ele não esperou por uma reação dela, ou uma resposta. Seus lábios buscaram os dela com a mesma urgência que haviam demonstrado na biblioteca. Ela era feroz e prática. Letal como uma bala bem colocada entre os olhos, ou como veneno. Se ela o queria comandando uma família, ele faria isso. Se ela o pedisse para matar Aegon, Jon o mataria com todo prazer do mundo.

Por hora ele se contentaria com beijos roubados, mas eventualmente Arya seria dele. Nenhum Targaryen, Stark ou Baratheon iam impedir Jon de ter aquela garota.

_**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry**__**  
**__**Sometimes love's not enough**__**  
**__**When the road gets tough**__**  
**__**I don't know why**__**  
**__**Keep making me laugh,**__**  
**__**Let's go get high**__**  
**__**Road's long, we carry on**__**  
**__**Try to have fun in the meantime**__****_

_**Come and take a walk on the wild side**__**  
**__**Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain**__**  
**__**You like your girls insane**__**  
**__**Choose your last words**__**  
**__**This is the last time**__**  
**__**Cause You and I**__****_

_**We were born to die**_  
_**We were born to die**__**  
**_  
_**Nota da autora: Então…Este foi um capítulo tenso de escrever por vários motivos. **__**O primeiro é que sexo sempre torna a relação de um casal mais intima e complexa, e quando acontece entre parentes tão próximos isso fica ainda mais complicado. Outra dificuldade foi estabelecer os problemas que o Jon vai ter que enfrentar daqui pra frente e como a Arya se posiciona nesse cenário. Sério, a Arya (seja no universo de ASOIAF, seja em fics) não é o tipo de garota que senta num canto e espera as coisas acontecerem, além disso ela sabe que corre perigo ali e a melhor chance de sobrevivência dela é ter o Jon como novo Don. Você vão achar o Jon meio bruto nesse capítulo e ele é mesmo. O cara passou boa parte da vida como assassino de aluguel, guarda costas e valentão profissional, ele não é delicado e bem educado, e também não lida bem com uma garota rejeitando ele. A Arya sabe que ele pode se tornar violento, mas ele também sabe que ela pode revidar. Eu espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bju**_

_**Bee**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Paranoia is in bloom**__**  
**__**The PR transmissions will resume**__**  
**__**They'll try to push drugs that keep us all dumbed down**__**  
**__**And hope that we will never see the truth around**__****_

_**(So come on)**_

Sair da mansão Targaryen estava fora de cogitação. Jon acabou percebendo que enquanto Aemon estivesse vivo, Aegon não tentaria fazer nada contra ele ou Arya, ou ao menos não enquanto eles estivessem dentro da casa. A questão é que a saúde de Aemon estava decaindo rapidamente.

Era hora de começar a armar o tabuleiro para o jogo e Jon precisava de aliados o mais rápido possível. O temor de Aemon era que os Martell ganhasse influência do território Targaryen. Dada à fama de Oberyn, Jon supunha que o ideal era encontrar um aliado que pudesse ser tão violento e traiçoeiro quanto a Víbora Vermelha. E o único nome que vinha a cabeça quando ele pensava a respeito era o de Khal Drogo.

Não era preciso ir muito longe para ouvir rumores sobre os métodos dele e até Jon tinha de admitir que Drogo era criativo. Afinal de contas, matar um delator arrancando a língua inteira, ou um mal pagador derretendo metal e jogando sobre a cabeça não era considerado como um ato mafioso. Na verdade, crueldade para Drogo era uma forma de arte, possivelmente a única que ele dominava.

Nem Daenerys, nem Aemon eram favoráveis aos planos de Aegon e se Jon tivesse sorte, Drogo também não seria. Foi por isso que eles marcaram um encontro num dos cassinos comandados pelo temível Khal.

Drogo era uma figura difícil de passar despercebida, mesmo quando estava sentado no fundo do cassino, num local bem reservado e escuro. Jon se aproximou com cuidado. Ele era o forasteiro naquele território, isso deixaria Drogo com a sensação de controle sobre a situação. Ao lado dele havia um outro homem, bem mais esguio e discreto, cujo rosto Jon reconhecia vagamente.

Drogo fez sinal para que ele se sentasse diante deles e Jon obedeceu. O outro homem estendeu a mão e logo uma garçonete seminua apareceu servindo uísque para os três.

- O Bastardo. – Drogo começou – Está ficando famoso como um bom cobrador. Ouvi dizer também que você tem talento. – a voz era grave e provocativa.

- Talento para que? – Jon perguntou cuidadosamente.

- Pro único tipo de arte que eu entendo. – Drogo disse com uma expressão divertida – É engraçado ver um Targaryen sujando as mãos, só pra variar. Acho que tem há ver com o cabelo. Deve ser difícil limpar o sangue daqueles fios platinados. – Jon riu discretamente.

- Vou considerar um elogio. – Jon comentou.

- Eu estou me perguntando se o velho já se cansou de mim pra te mandar até aqui. – Drogo provocou – Já não sou bom o bastante pra me misturar com o sangue dele?

- Aemon não tem nada há ver com isso. – Jon respondeu bebendo um gole do uísque – Eu estou aqui porque acho que temos o mesmo tipo de pensamento e eu gostaria de alguns conselhos.

- Isso sim é inusitado. Um Targaryen se dignando a pedir conselhos. Achei que sabiam de tudo. – Drogo retrucou com desdém.

- Eu não sou um Targaryen, pelo menos não completamente. – Jon disse calmo – Ned Stark sempre tentou me ensinar o valor dos bons conselhos e das boas amizades. Um homem sábio deve ter consciência de que não se pode sobreviver sozinho. – o homem ao lado de Drogo se remexeu ao ouvir o nome de Ned Stark.

- Não entendo nada de homens sábios. Não sou refinado, como pode ver. – Drogo resmungou.

- Pode não entender de homens sábios, mas entende bem o tipo de negócio que nós temos parte. – Jon disse.

- São anos de prática, rapaz. – Drogo concordou coçando o queixo barbado.

- Gostaria de sua opinião. O que acha de Aegon Targaryen? Acha que ele será um bom Don? – Jon perguntou. Drogo deixou escapar uma risada grave e seca.

- A princesinha vai afundar essa família em seis meses depois que o velho morrer. – Drogo debochou - Aegon só sabe vestir ternos elegantes e bajular as víboras do deserto. Oberyn só perde tempo com ele porque são família, mas ele não vai pensar duas vezes antes de cuspir veneno no copo da princesinha histérica. Nesse tipo de negócio você não tem que ser bonito e elegante... – Drogo fez uma pausa e encarou Jon de forma avaliativa - Tem que ser assim, como nós dois. Um tanto rude, falar pouco, mas ser capaz de fazer um homem se borrar nas calças só de pensar que podemos fazer uma proposta irrecusável.

- Aemon parece pensar do mesmo modo. – Jon comentou.

- Então o velho consiglieri não é tão caduco quanto pensam. – Drogo disse – É claro que eu poderia apoiar minha mulher pra tomar as rédeas, mas eu não quero minha Dany sujando as mãos. Melhor deixar as mulheres fora dos negócios.

- Eu às vezes gostaria de conseguir fazer isso, mas tentar colocar juízo na cabeça de Arya é impossível. – Jon comentou bebendo mais um gole.

- Hah! Eu sabia que você tinha alguma coisa com a magricela. Não me leve a mal, mas aquela menina vai quebrar de baixo de você uma hora. Seria melhor se ela fosse mais robusta. – Drogo comentou de forma vulgar – Minha Dany gosta de você. Ela diz que é um rapaz esperto. Além disso você mal chego favorito do velho. Agora eu quero saber por que você veio até aqui?

_**Another promise, another seed,**__**  
**__**Another packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed**__**  
**__**And all the green belts wrapped around our minds**__**  
**__**And endless red tape to keep the truth confined**__****_

_**(So come on)**_

- Eu não tinha nada contra meu irmão. Na verdade eu era indiferente a ele. – Jon disse sério – Não busco confusão, mas parece que ela me procura. Aegon me tornou seu inimigo e não o contrário. Nosso pai me deixou metade do dinheiro em testamento e Aemon não acha que ele está preparado para ser o novo Don. Por algum motivo ele acha que estou aqui pra tentar roubar o lugar dele.

- Olha, então a princesinha não é tão burra quanto eu pensei. – Drogo riu.

- Eu garanto, Drogo. Só vim pra cá para conhecer a família do meu pai e tirar Arya do meio da guerra no Norte. – Jon disse calmo – O problema é que Aegon achou que era uma boa ideia ameaçar a minha garota.

- Isso sim é uma coisa imperdoável. – Drogo concordou – Isso é negócio de homem. Homem de verdade não sai por ai ameaçando mulher e filho de rival. Não, isso é coisa sagrada.

- Eu também concordo. Não dá pra confiar em alguém que não respeita isso. – Jon completou – É por isso que eu preciso da sua ajuda para esclarecer as coisas com meu irmão. Aegon precisa entender que eu não estou aqui pra brincar e que Arya deve ser respeitada. Você faria o mesmo para proteger sua mulher, estou certo.

- Por que não dá cabo dele você mesmo? – Drogo questionou desconfiado – Eu já teria enforcado o desgraçado com as próprias tripas.

- Não quero matar meu irmão. Quero humilhar meu irmão. É uma diferença tênue. – Jon disse satisfeito – Ouvi dizer que ele traz garotas do México pelo território dos Martell para trabalharem nos puteiros que ele controla.

- Ouviu certo. – Drogo confirmou.

- Eu me pergunto qual seria a reação dele caso essas moças fossem barradas na fronteira do estado. – Jon comentou - E pra completar, como os Martell reagiriam com o sumiço do dinheiro que serviria para pagá-los pelos serviços de "transporte".

- Seu irmãozinho ia perde o apoio deles. Se não consegue controlar nem quem está na folha de pagamento, nem honrar seus compromissos, como você espera ser um Don? – Drogo disse sério – Eu gosto. O que vai fazer com as garotas?

- Elas podem ser deportadas, eu não me importo. – Jon disse sério – Se os Martell criarem muito problema, podemos "indenizá-los" de alguma maneira, mas de todo jeito eles não vão querer negociar mais com meu irmão.

- Você é uma cobra. – Drogo riu – O que eu ganho com isso?

- Além do prazer de ver Aegon desmoralizado? Eu serei o novo Don e dez por cento do lucro dos bordeis será seu quando eu tomar conta do território.

- E se você não conseguir ser o novo Don? – Drogo questionou – A menos que me falhe a memória, eu seria seu único aliado nesse cenário.

- Você se esquece dos Stark. – Jon completou – Ned está em dívida com você e eu pretendo estreitar nossos laços familiares. Vou fazer de minha prima uma mulher honesta. – Drogo riu em voz alta.

- Acha que Ned Stark vai concordar com isso, garoto? – Drogo questionou – A garotinha é que nem uma égua puro sangue premiada. Ned não vai deixar que ela dê cria com qualquer mestiço de boca dura.

- Não acho que ele vá ter muita escolha, se a filha dele acabar com um filho meu na barriga. Honra é o pilar dos Stark e eu admito que não sou santo quando estou perto da minha garota. Reconheço que reparos devem ser feitos neste sentido. Ned vai ter que concordar. – Jon disse sério.

- Pode ser. E pode ser que ele coloque uma bala entre seus olhos por ter roubado a garotinha dele. – Drogo respondeu desconfiado – Só vai ter minha resposta quando tiver os Stark do seu lado. Até lá eu te desejo sorte. Aegon pode ser uma princesinha histérica, mas o Grifo não é. Vai ter que se livrar dele se quiser ganhar essa briga.

- Muito bem, vou seguir seu conselho. – Jon disse conformado – Eu realmente espero que nós dois possamos chegar a um acordo eventualmente, mas até lá eu lhe desejo tudo de bom. Como Dany está se adaptando à vida de casada?

- Oh muito bem. Aquela garota é a lua da minha vida e do jeito que estamos no entendendo eu espero que essa lua esteja cheia em pouco tempo. – Drogo disse orgulhoso e Jon sorriu.

- Eu espero que esteja certo. Tomara que venha logo um menino forte e saudável que nem o pai. – Drogo apertou a mão de Jon e sorriu.

- Estou certo que sim. Se sobreviver a isso, posso até chamar você para ser o padrinho. – ele afirmou convicto.

- Agora me lembro. – Jon disse se virando para o homem silencioso que observou a conversa o tempo todo – Você é Jorah Mormont, filho de Jeor Mormont? O Velho Urso?

- Sim, eu sou. – o homem silencioso respondeu – Hoje sirvo de consiglieri para Khal Drogo.

- Conheci bem seu pai. Um dos melhores professores que eu poderia ter. – Jon disse – Quando deixei o Norte ele estava em muito boa saúde.

- Fico feliz em saber. – Jorah respondeu.

_**They will not force us**__**  
**__**They will stop degrading us**__**  
**__**They will not control us**__**  
**__**We will be victorious**__****_

_**(So come on)**_

- Se me dão licença, eu preciso ir agora. – Jon disse de forma simpática – Drogo, Mormont, até a próxima.

Jon deixou o cassino contrariado. A negociação não havia sido tão proveitosa quanto ele esperava e agora ele tinha um impasse. Se quisesse ganhar, teria de conseguir o apoio dos Stark imediatamente. O problema é que nem Ned, nem Robb ficariam felizes ao saber das intenções dele.

Ele precisava de Arya. Precisava de uma resposta positiva dela e os Stark estariam ligados a ele duplamente e impossibilitados de exigir a cabeça dele por ter desonrado a garota. Aquilo estava se tornando medieval.

Quando ele chegou na mansão Aemon já estava cochilando em sua cadeira e Arya estava sentada ao lado dele, lendo um livro qualquer. Ao vê-lo ela se levantou e foi até ele recolher o chapéu e o paletó. Jon beijou a bochecha dela e foi até Aemon acordá-lo.

Jon ajudou o velho a ir para o próprio quarto e se acomodar debaixo das cobertas. Ele deixou o tio e foi para o próprio quarto, sem qualquer apetite. Quando abriu a porta, Arya estava lá dentro, sentada em cima da cama, fumando um cigarro. Aquela era uma visão inesperada.

Ele se aproximou dela e roubou o cigarro de seus dedos, levando-o a boca na mesma hora. Ainda tinha o gosto dela e aquele era um sabor que o agradava imensamente.

- Como foi o encontro? – ela perguntou encarando-o.

- Frustrante. – Jon disse sem qualquer ânimo enquanto desfazia o nó da gravata – Drogo parece interessado, mas não quer entrar em um negócio para perder. Ele acha que minha posição é muito instável e não vai me apoiar se eu não tiver os Stark do meu lado. Acredita que o consiglieri dele é Jorah Mormont?!

- Eu tinha ouvido rumores de que Mormont estava no sul, mas não fazia ideia de que trabalhava pro Drogo. – Arya respondeu – Acho que tentamos nos aproximar dele da forma errada. Eu vou falar com Dany. Se tem alguém que pode convencer Drogo, esse alguém é ela.

- Pode ser. – Jon disse enquanto se sentava ao lado dela na cama – Drogo não gosta que ela se envolva nos negócios.

- Não gosta, mas não vai segurá-la se ela insistir. – Arya afirmou – Vocês dois são bem parecidos nesse ponto.

- Oh, então você está insinuando que eu sou o imbecil que deixa você fazer o que bem entende nos meus negócios? – Jon questionou olhando para ela desconfiado.

- É mais ou menos isso. – ela disse rindo – Oh, babe. Você faz isso desde que eu era criança. – Jon riu baixo.

- Não tenho nem como negar. – ele admitiu – Mas Drogo tem razão em não querer arriscar. Preciso da sua família.

_**Interchanging mind-control**__**  
**__**Come let the revolution takes its toll**__**  
**__**If you could flick the switch and open your third eye**__**  
**__**You'd see that**__**  
**__**We should never be afraid to die**__****_

_**(So come on)**__****_

_**Rise up and take the power back**__**  
**__**It's time the fat cats had a heart attack**__**  
**__**They know that their time's coming to an end**__**  
**__**We have to unify and watch our flag ascend**__****_

_**(So come on)**__**  
**_

- Sabe que apesar das coisas estarem melhorando em New Hampshire, meu pai não vai se dar ao trabalho de vir até aqui. – ela disse séria.

- Ele poderia mandar Robb. – Jon sugeriu.

- Não é lucro pra ele se meter em uma disputa de outra família agora. Com Gendry no comando, os Baratheon e os Stark retomaram a velha amizade, mas os Lannister continuam sendo um problema. – Arya insistiu.

- Robert está morto, ele seria o maior empecilho. – Jon disse – Targaryens e Lannisters se odeiam desde a morte do meu pai, da mulher dele e da minha irmã. Com o apoio de Ned pra eliminar Aegon do cenário, eu poderia oferecer apoio para varrer os Lannister do mapa.

- Pode ser que meu pai concorde, mas as chances são pequenas. – Arya insistiu.

- A menos que ele não tenha como recusar. – Jon disse sério.

- E como você pretende tornar essa oferta irrecusável? Vai me sequestrar? – ela debochou.

- Não. – ele disse calmo – Vou me casar com você. Se for minha mulher, seu pai não vai arriscar sua segurança. Ele vai querer Aegon longe daqui, de preferência morto.

- Meu pai vai querer sua cabeça, Jon. – Arya insistiu – Você enlouqueceu de vez?

- Ned vai reclamar, Robb também e talvez até o tio Ben, mas depois que estivermos casados o que vão poder fazer? – Jon questionou – É contra as crenças do seu pai matar membros da família. Eu te tirei do Norte no meio da guerra e tenho te mantido segura. Caso não tenha notado, sou rico agora. E se nada disso servir pra convencer Eddard Stark, então eu faço um filho em você. Ned vai preferir morrer do que ver você com um bastardo recém nascido nos braços.

- E se eu não quiser me casar com você? – ela perguntou em tom de desafio. Jon se virou e a agarrou pelos punhos num movimento tão rápido que ela não teve tempo de reagir.

Ele a deitou sobre a cama, prendendo-a pelos pulsos e usando o peso do próprio corpo para imobilizá-la. Arya não se mexeu. Ficou apenas encarando-o incrédula e sem fôlego.

- Você quer que Aegon se torne o novo Don? – ele perguntou com a boca a milímetros da dela.

- Não. – Arya respondeu.

- Quer que ele me mate na primeira oportunidade? – ele continuou questionando, sentindo o hálito dela contra a pele de seu rosto.

- Não. – ela disse.

- Quer que ele chegue perto de você? – Jon insistiu.

- Não. – ela respondeu mais uma vez.

- Então por que acha que ainda tem outra opção nessa história, babe? – ele roçou os lábios contra os dela – Casa comigo. – uma das mãos dele deslizou para baixo da saia dela, alisando as coxas até que fosse possível driblar a roupa íntima dela e tocá-la entre as pernas. Arya deu um sobressalto.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – ela perguntou segundos antes de fechar os olhos e sentir os dedos dele dentro de si.

- Tentando te convencer a dizer sim e deixar seu pai se opções ao mesmo tempo. – Jon disse rouco, movendo os dedos mais rapidamente, fazendo a umidade aumentar entre as pernas dela.

_**They will not force us**__**  
**__**They will stop degrading us**__**  
**__**They will not control us**__**  
**__**We will be victorious**__****_

_**(So come on)**_

Arya fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto seu corpo se contorcia debaixo do dele. Ela parecia dividida entre o prazer e sua vontade de recusá-lo outra vez, de dizer o quanto aquilo era impróprio, imoral, ou sabe-se lá Deus o que. Ele não queria ouvir as desculpas dela, não queria ouvir a razão, ou o que quer que fosse.

Seus dedos deslizavam em movimentos contínuos, indo e voltando, fazendo-a perder o fôlego e dizer coisas sem sentido. Os lábios dele se chocaram contra os dela, impedindo que a voz de Arya se tornasse alta de mais. Ela emitiu um gemido sofrido contra os lábios dele no momento em que Jon a sentiu se contrair inteira.

Ela estava úmida e tonta de prazer, o bastante para não ter forças para protestar quando ele desabotoou a frente do vestido dela. As mãos dele foram rápidas em livrá-la de suas roupas e para a alegria dele, Arya passou a cooperar.

Ela desabotoou a camisa dele, deixando-o apenas de regata. Jon desafivelou o cinto e abaixou as calças até a metade da coxa. Não estava no espírito adequado para ser gentil e atencioso. Àquela altura ele já estava mais do que pronto para ela e depois de mais de três semanas evitando ele, Arya ia ter sorte se conseguisse andar depois que ele terminasse com ela.

Ele a penetrou de uma vez, num movimento rápido e firme. Arya deixou escapar um grito mal contido, mas isso não foi o bastante para fazer Jon se tornar mais cuidadoso. Ele se movia num ritimo forte e os sons que escapavam da boca dela estavam a meio caminho entre o gemido e o grito de protesto.

Jon beijou o pescoço e os ombros dela. Ela a agarrou pela cintura, se lançando cada vez mais fundo, sem deixar de beijá-la um minuto se quer. Arya arranhava os braços dele e puxava os cabelos de sua nuca. Suas pernas entrelaçadas às dele.

Foi Arya quem buscou a boca dele, seus lábios ríspidos e imperativos demandavam atenção, ou talvez ela estivesse apenas tentando mantê-los silenciosos, quando o prazer já não podia ser contido. Ela se contraiu inteira em tremores quase convulsivos. Jon se moveu mais rápido e mais forte, prolongando os espasmos, até que segundos depois ele alcançou seu próprio alívio.

Os dois estavam suados e sem fôlego. Os olhos dele estavam turvos. Ele buscou pela boca dela mais uma vez. Quando tudo estivesse terminado, quando Aegon estivesse fora do caminho, quando os Stark estivessem sob controle, ele faria amor com ela tomando todo tempo do mundo e aproveitando cada toque. Mas enquanto os dois estivessem a beira do precipício, seria assim que as coisas funcionariam. A rispidez e a urgência de um casal que faz sexo sabendo que o mundo pode acabar a qualquer minuto. Sem tempo a perder.

Arya estava ofegante. Suas bochechas coradas e o cabelo grudado no rosto. Ela não olhava pra ele. Mais uma vez ela o evitava e aquilo o enfurecia além da imagina. Ele podia entender que para ela era difícil assimilar tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas...Droga! Estarem apaixonados não era o bastante?!

- Casa comigo? – ele perguntou mais uma vez, tentando não soar autoritário.

- Você vai desistir se eu disser não? – ela perguntou encarando-o nos olhos.

- Não. – Jon respondeu convicto.

- Então que outra opção eu tenho? – ela respondeu calma – Nós pedimos para que a orquestra tocasse o tango, agora temos de dançar de acordo.

- Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela.

- Eu mataria por você. – foi a resposta rouca dela, pouco antes de Jon beijá-la mais uma vez.

Juras de amor e morte. Algumas histórias de amor não nasceram para serem bonitas, apenas sangrentas. A orquestra começou a tocar o tango, os dois vestiam vermelho e negro, prontos para darem os primeiros passos.

_**They will not force us**__**  
**__**They will stop degrading us**__**  
**__**They will not control us**__**  
**__**We will be victorious**__****_

_**(So come on)**_

_**Nota da autora: Gente do céu, eu amei esse capítulo XD. Sério, eu amei usar o Drogo na história e na minha cabeça ele é um cubano bruto e sistemático espetacular! E até o Jorah, nosso King of Friendzone, apareceu XD. A Arya totalmente maquiavélica planejando formas de desbancar o Aegon. Essa NC totalmente inesperada, mas que eu adorei. E pra quem está se perguntando "por que o Jon não mata o Aegon logo?" eu digo que é porque até certo ponto ele tem os limites dele. Ele não quer matar alguém do mesmo sangue, mesmo que seja a víbora do Aegon, até porque ele está se contendo em respeito ao Aemon. O que não quer dizer que ele não vá apoiar qualquer pessoa que esteja inclinada a fazer isso. Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	8. Chapter 8

Aemon estava piorando e já quase mão saia do quarto. A piora na saúde do velho consiglieri tornava tudo mais urgente. A situação no Norte estava apaziguada desde que as famílias leais aos Baratheon se declararam a favor de Gendry, deixando Tywin Lannister isolado na Costa Oeste.

Jon conseguiu entrar em contato com os Stark e pedir para que Ned ou Robb fossem até a Flórida. A esta altura, todo território já sabia que Jon e Aegon estavam dançando em volta um do outro, esperando o momento de atacar. Ned Stark não era burro e saberia reconhecer a delicadeza da situação. Além disso, depois da ajuda Targaryen, seria normal espera uma retribuição.

O que Jon não esperava era receber um telegrama anunciando que Ned Stark e Robb estavam a caminho do Sul. Ele esperava apenas um dos Stark, ou possivelmente até um representante com alguma autonomia de negociação, mas aquilo era um sinal de alerta. Aquilo era para intimidar.

Arya estava inquieta desde o momento que soube que o pai e o irmão mais velho estavam a caminho. Se por um lado ela queria vê-los, por outro ela sabia que aquele não seria um encontro pacífico. A ansiedade se tornou insuportável e se antes ela tinha problemas em deixar de lado as questões morais que esbarravam na relação dos dois, agora Arya simplesmente se recusava a permitir que Jon a tocasse.

Não chegava a ser uma surpresa. Jon sabia que ela só se sentiria segura para demonstrar afeto quando tivesse uma resposta positiva do pai. Arya podia ser naturalmente rebelde, mas quando se tratava de Ned Stark ela se tornava dócil como um carneirinho. Não era segredo pra ninguém que ela era a favorita do chefe da casa Stark, enquanto Sansa era a favorita da mãe.

Estava fazendo um calor insuportável quando Ned e Robb desembarcaram na estação. Jon estava suando, mas não sabia dizer se era por calor, ou nervosismo. A cidade não era segura para seus convidados, não enquanto Aegon estivesse à espreita. Drogo ao menos foi gentil o bastante para oferecer um local seguro para que eles pudessem conversar.

Jon se assustou ao ver o tio descer do trem. Ned parecia ter envelhecido dez anos em pouco menos de três meses. Ele se movia com dificuldade e usava uma bengala pra andar. Nem de longe aquela era a imagem do homem que fazia o norte inteiro estremecer.

Robb foi até Jon e o abraçou como se absolutamente nada tivesse mudado entre eles. Como se eles ainda fossem irmãos e melhores amigos. Jon duvidava que aquilo fosse durar muito tempo.

Jon os levou até a casa onde Khal Drogo e Daenerys viviam. Uma bela mansão branca, perto do mar, com um belo jardim. Arya já estava lá, aguardando a chegada deles. Ela e Daenerys estavam sentadas no jardim, aproveitando a brisa que vinha do mar que tornava o calor mais suportável. Ao avistar o carro, Arya se levantou imediatamente.

O reencontro entre Arya a sua família foi algo que deixou Jon inseguro e involuntariamente enciumado. Ela corria até eles e os abraçava tão espontaneamente e com tamanha devoção, que Jon não conseguiu se quer olhar por muito tempo. Custaria a ela tão pouco virar as costas para ele e ir embora. Ned beijou a testa da filha e tocou as pontas do cabelo curto, com uma expressão quase tão magoada quanto a de Jon quando viu o corte pela primeira vez.

- Oh querida. O que aconteceu? Por que fez isso com seu cabelo? – ele perguntou, fazendo Arya rir.

- Descobri que era mais prático. Foi muito útil durante o caminho. – ela disse sorrindo – Bem moderno, não acha?

- Combina com você, eu acho. Sua mãe não vai gostar. – ele disse sorrindo – Como você está? Deus do céu, senti sua falta.

- Também senti a sua. – ela disse com o coração aos saltos. Em seguida ela abraçou Robb.

Após a breve recepção, cheia de abraços apertados e risos mal contidos, eles entraram. Jon pediu para falar com Robb e Ned a sós, recebendo de Arya um olhar de reprovação quase que imediatamente. Ele apreciava toda ajuda que ela estava oferecendo, mas aquele era um assunto que precisava ser tratado de homem pra homem.

Os três se trancaram no escritório de Drogo. Um lugar bem pouco utilizado já que o homem nunca fazia uma negociação, ou verificava um documento naquele lugar. Casa era um lugar sagrado para Drogo. Um lugar de descanso e segurança para ele e a mulher.

Ned e Robb retiraram os chapéus e casacos, um hábito do Norte, difícil se superar. Jon notou que Ned não conseguia andar direito e precisava usar uma bengala para se apoiar. Aquele homem que sempre pareceu tão forte e invencível estava envelhecendo diante dos olhos dele. Era doloroso olhar, mais ainda saber que ele teria de causar ao homem que ele considerou como um pai mais uma dor inevitável.

Eddard Stark se sentou em uma das poltronas e o encarou. Robb e Jon fizeram o mesmo. Ele respirou cuidadosamente, avaliando Jon como um inimigo em potencial, não como alguém que ele criou como a um filho. Robb parecia mais disposto a encarar tudo como um mal entendido.

- Muito bem, Jon. – Ned começou – Eu sei que há um pedido de apoio entalado na sua garganta e pronto para ser jogado sobre mim, mas há coisas que nós dois precisamos esclarecer primeiro.

- Ned, eu...- antes que Jon pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Ned bateu a mão sobre a mesa, silenciando-o.

- Calado! – Ned disse com voz firme – Eu não sei o que a sua recém-descoberta origem fez com a sua cabeça, e talvez eu tenha culpa por não ter te falado a verdade antes, mas o que diabos você tinha na cabeça quando se achou no direito de tirar Arya de casa e trazê-la pra cá?! Você sabia o plano, eu havia lhe dado ordens expressas, a Flórida era a última opção e mesmo assim você me desobedeceu! Fosse eu um Don menos piedoso, eu já teria dado um fim em você! Mas você é como um filho pra mim, é o filho único da minha irmã, que Deus a tenha. É só por isso que eu estou aqui, pra ouvir um pedido de desculpas. Ouvir da sua boca que isso foi uma atitude impensada, e esquecer que isso aconteceu. Então eu levarei Arya pra casa, e se você quiser apoio pra assumir os negócios dos Targaryen, eu lhe darei. Minha irmã preferiria ver o filho comandando sua própria família do que correndo o risco de ser assassinado por seu meio irmão durante o sono. Então, Jon... Estou esperando o seu pedido de desculpas.

- Então eu sinto muito desapontá-lo, Ned. – Jon disse, encarando o tio como o mesmo olhar duro e frio. Robb se remexeu na cadeira, desconfortável com toda situação – Eu lhe consegui apoio. Não fosse pelos homens que Aemon mandou, Bolton teria dado um jeito de ganhar um bom dinheiro oferecendo a Tywin Lannister a sua cabeça. Então não, eu não vou abaixar minha cabeça e dizer que eu tomei uma atitude impensada, porque essa atitude salvou sua vida.

- E colocou em risco a vida da minha filha! – Ned rosnou – Você atravessou metade do país com ela, deixando um rastro de morte pelo caminho, porque matar o Cão de Caça foi algo muito discreto de se fazer, e a trouxe para este covil de serpentes! Você e Aegon estão a ponto de entrar em guerra e vai ser a minha filha que vai estar no meio disso tudo! – Ned abaixou a cabeça por uma fração de segundos, seus olhos úmidos – Eu não vou permitir que Arya termine como sua mãe.

- Chegou tarde, mais uma vez. – Jon disse sério, notando os olhares de espanto no rosto de Ned e Robb – Eu não pedi por um encontro apenas para pedir apoio. Eu estou aqui por uma questão de honra, porque eu de fato lhe devo explicação, mas acima de tudo porque eu tenho uma grande consideração e respeito por você. Eu vou me casar com Arya e gostaria que me desse sua benção.

- O que?! – foi a vez de Robb se levantar e encarar Jon como se ele tivesse ficado louco – Que merda é essa que está dizendo?! Não pode casar com ela, vocês são irmãos!

- Não somos, Robb. – Jon respondeu de forma controlada – Eu sempre vou considerar você, Bran, Rickon e Sansa como meus irmãos, mesmo que sejamos apenas primos. Com Arya é diferente. Chego a ficar aliviado em saber que nós não somos irmãos.

- Em honra a memória de sua mãe, eu vou fingir que não ouvi uma barbaridade dessas. – Ned disse – Arya vai pegar as coisas dela, e embarcar comigo e Robb no próximo trem. Eu mandarei ajuda em retribuição ao que os Targaryen fizeram por mim durante a guerra e isso é tudo o que farei por você.

- Ned, eu acho que não entendeu. – Jon revidou em tom firme – Eu não estou pedindo permissão pra me casar com Arya. Eu estou comunicando a você uma decisão que já está tomada. Pedi sua benção porque você é importante pra nós, o que não quer dizer que você tem o poder de alterar esta decisão.

- A menos que você acabe morto! – Robb rosnou em resposta.

- Robb, cale a boca! – Ned retrucou.

- Sabia que eventualmente essa ameaça surgiria. – Jon respondeu calmo – Gostaria mesmo que sua irmã voltasse para casa com um filho órfão de pai nos braços?

- O que?! – Ned se levantou de uma vez – Você...Eu vou matar você! Vou fazer com que se arrependa do dia em que encostou na minha filha, bastardo desgraçado! – Ned ergueu a bengala que usava para se apoiar, pronto para acertar o rosto de Jon em cheio, quando a porta se abriu.

Arya entrou com a dignidade de uma rainha e a serenidade de uma freira. Ela trazia uma bandeja com copos de suco de laranja. Ned abaixou a bengala ao ver a filha, sem saber o que fazer. Apenas os garotos Stark sabiam o quão cruel o pai poderia ser, mas Eddard nunca alterava seu tom de voz na presença das filhas.

- Parem com as demonstrações desnecessárias de força. Todos nós aqui sabemos do que cada um é capaz. – Arya disse enquanto colocava a bandeja sobre a mesa – E você tem a sutileza de um elefante. – ela disse se virando para Jon.

- Algumas notícias não podem ser suavizadas, babe. – ele disse. O rosto de Ned ficou imediatamente vermelho. – Ned estava me dizendo como ele pretende fazer com que eu me arrependa do dia em que encostei em você. – Arya respirou fundo antes de se virar para encarar o pai.

- Pai, eu sei que é difícil de aceitar, ou mesmo entender, mas eu não vou deixar Jon agora. Nem por você, nem por ninguém. – ela disse sem nenhum traço de duvida em sua voz.

- Arya, isso é ridículo. Eu não vou ficar aqui sentado ouvindo como esse desgraçado traidor a enganou, trouxe pra esse fim de mundo e seduziu você num esforço torpe de me obrigar a ajudá-lo em sua ambição de se tornar o próximo Don. – Ned disse sério.

- Jon pode ter metido os pés pelas mãos no meio do caminho, mas você o criou, pai. Você sabe o que ele é e do que é capaz. – Arya respondeu – E também sabe que eu sempre adorei ele. Jon não fez nada comigo que eu não quisesse.

- Chega! Eu não vou ouvir isso! – Ned rosnou. Robb estava sem reação.

- Pai, eu não sou mais uma criança e por mais que tenha feito o possível pra me manter afastada dos seus negócios, eu sei como as coisas funcionam. – Arya disse séria – Não pode apenas engolir a raiva, nos dar sua benção e seguir em frente?

- Ele está usando você! Ele está usando você pra me obrigar a apoiá-lo! – Ned vociferou – Você não passa de uma criança, Arya. Uma garota ingênua que se deixou levar pela conversa desse vigarista ambicioso!

- Fui eu quem matou o Cão de Caça, pai. – ela disse calma e fria como um lago no inverno – Fui eu quem disse a Jon que o único jeito dele se livrar de Aegon é conseguindo o seu apoio. Jon queria mandar tudo pro espaço quando eu insisti para que nós esperássemos a situação aqui ficar mais estável para contarmos a você que estamos juntos. Eu sei como este jogo funciona, e o senhor também. Sabe que Aegon me tem como alvo justamente porque sabe que me atingir seria a melhor maneira de atingir Jon.

- Vocês dois se colocaram nesta posição. Eu não deveria nem mesmo estar aqui, ouvindo tudo isso. – Ned disse amargurado – Eu não posso acreditar que sobrevivia àquele ataque para ver o dia em que vocês dois me apunhalariam pelas costas.

- Acredite ou não, não estamos fazendo isso por ambição, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. – Arya disse séria – Eu amo o Jon, apesar de ser difícil ignorar o passado. – Jon passou o braço ao redor dos ombros dela imediatamente e Arya encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Está mesmo grávida desse desgraçado? – Ned perguntou.

- Ele está empenhado em me deixar redonda, mas até agora não há nada confirmado. – Arya disse com um toque de desafio, fazendo Eddard e Robb resmungarem em resposta.

- Isso eu não vou permitir. – Ned disse definitivo – Já que vocês dois estão determinados a seguir com essa loucura, se eu for ter um neto filho desse desgraçado, ao menos vai ser um filho legítimo e não um bastardo como o pai.

- Não pode estar concordando com isso, pai! – Robb protestou – Isso é um absurdo!

- Absurdo é eu ter um neto bastardo e uma filha desonrada. – Ned retrucou – Vocês armaram isso tudo e graças a falta de juízo de vocês eu sou obrigado a mandar ajuda para que ao menos vocês sobrevivam no meio dessa confusão.

- Vai apoiar Jon na disputa? – Arya perguntou incrédula.

- Eu teria apoiado se ele apenas me pedisse, mas agora que vocês aprontaram tudo isso eu não tenho outra opção. Não vou deixar minha filha morrer nas mãos de um playboy que pensa ser um gangster. E se você vai se casar com ele, é melhor que ele tenha uma posição respeitável. Filha minha não vai ser esposa de um ninguém. Metade da fortuna dos Targaryen não é o bastante para ter uma Stark. – Ned resmungou – Quem mais você tem ao seu lado?

- Khal Drogo e alguns homens que consegui retrucar. Bons homens. – Jon respondeu.

- Imagino que são os Black Brothers que eu ouvi falar no meio do caminho. Ao menos você tem uma reputação melhor do que Aegon. – Ned disse frio – Vai precisar se livrar do Grifo.

- Já sei disso. – Jon disse – Eu só não podia tomar uma atitude como essa sem causar uma guerra, mas agora que eu tenho você como aliado, posso tomar as devidas providências.

- O que te impediu de dar cabo de Aegon até agora? – Ned questionou – Com medo dos Martell?

- Não. – Jon respondeu – Eu não fiz nada em respeito a Aemon. Ele está morrendo e bem ou mal, eu e meu irmão somos a única família que ele tem.

- Não sou a favor de sujar as mãos com gente do meu próprio sangue. – Ned disse austero – Não há honra nisso, mas admito que as vezes não resta outra escolha. Seu respeito pelo velho consiglieri é louvável, mas poderia ter te matado e matado a minha filha. Bote um dos cubanos pra fazer o serviço, ou mesmo um dos seus Black Brothers. Depois disso essa disputa vai acabar. É assim que se resolve as coisas, garoto.

- Foi assim que fez com Brandon? – Jon o encarou em tom de desafio e Ned ficou calado.

- Eu e Robb estamos indo para um dos hotéis sob a vigilância de Drogo. Providencie os papeis. Eu só vou voltar pra New Hampshire quando vocês estiverem devidamente casados. – Ned desconversou. – Vamos Robb.

Os dois se dirigiram até a porta, sem maiores cumprimentos ou explicações. Ned saiu primeiro, com a cara séria e sem se quer olhar para a cara da filha. Robb se deteve na metade do caminho, quando Ned já estava quase fora da mansão.

Ele encarou Jon e a própria irmã com cara de incredulidade e nojo. Jon nunca esperou viver pra ver o dia em que ele e Robb seriam antagonistas de fato, mas aparentemente o dia havia chegado.

- O que foi, Robb? – Arya perguntou. Robb passou a mão pelo rosto e respirou fundo.

- O pai pode ter aceitado tudo isso, mas eu não. – Robb disse sério – Isso foi traição de vocês dois. Foi imperdoável.

- Robb, nós... – Arya não teve tempo de falar. Robb ergueu a mão num gesto que demandava silêncio.

- Eu não quero suas desculpas. – ele revidou.

Robb caminhou até onde Jon estava e num golpe ágil e preciso acertou um soco na mandíbula do primo. Jon se quer revidou, apenas aceitando o soco como se aquilo fosse uma pena pequena diante da gravidade da situação. Arya fechou os olhos e em seguida Robb saiu sem dar mais satisfações.

Uma vez sozinhos ela correu até onde Jon estava, para saber se ele não havia se machucado muito. Jon riu um riso discreto, enquanto acariciava o rosto dela.

- Não se preocupe. Comparado ao que ele é capaz, Robb me socou como se fosse uma garotinha. – Jon disse rindo.

- Isso não tem graça. – Arya resmungou e seus olhos estavam úmidos – Eles me odeiam, Jon.

- Não odeiam. Estão chateados, inconformados e confusos, mas vão te perdoar. – ele disse beijando a testa dela – E quando tivermos filhos, Ned vai ficar fascinado de mais com a ideia de ser avô pra continuar com fazendo birra. É possível que até a sua mãe comesse a simpatizar comigo.

- Isso seria exigir de mais da sua sorte. Eu não me surpreenderia se ela viesse cortar a sua garganta pessoalmente. – Arya respondeu. Jon levou a mão à nuca dela e a trouxe pra perto.

- Era verdade? – ele perguntou com a boca a milímetros da dela.

- O que? – Arya perguntou sem fôlego.

- Quando você disse que me ama. – Jon completou.

- Eu não estaria aqui se não fosse verdade. – e antes que ela tivesse a chance de dizer qualquer coisa, seus lábios estavam sobre os dela.

_**Nota da autora: E está feita a merda. Então, Ned estava disposto a ajudar, mas não esperava pela facada nas costas. Robb se sentindo traído pelo melhor amigo e pela irmã. Este foi um capítulo bem tenso de escrever e bem divertido, porque normalmente todos pensamos no Ned como um pai amoroso e gentil com os filhos, do tipo que não levantaria a mão pra bater nas crianças e então damos de cara com ele batendo de frente com o Jon em pé de igualdade. Foi interessantes imaginar as coisas por este ângulo e eu espero que tenham gostado. Sem musica hoje por falta de inspiração.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


End file.
